


Destined to be together

by xserenity



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmarks, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: Ever since Dick was old enough to learn about soulmates, he’d eagerly wait for his soul mark to appear. A mark that was identical to his mate, a mark somewhere on his body that indicated he was connected and bound to another, someone he’d spend his life with, his soulmate.And he waited, and waited. Always checking his body for one, hoping it would appear one day. By the time it did, it didn’t matter to him anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some things to note: I've mixed the N52 and P52 timelines a little and changed up some things to go with the story.

Ever since Dick was old enough to learn about soulmates, he’d eagerly wait for his soul mark to appear. A mark that was identical to his mate, a mark somewhere on his body that indicated he was connected and bound to another, someone he’d spend his life with.

His soulmate.

He’d often check his body, hoping that his mark would someday appear. Always waiting, always hoping. His parents were soulmates, each bearing a matching symbol on their skin. His mother had a beautiful little Robin bird imprinted on her hip, and his father had the exact same on his arm.

He’d always ask, always question when he would get his mark. His parents would tell him soon, that sometimes it takes a while. Dick would listen and patiently wait, but whenever he got a look at others, other people in the circus with marks, his chest would constrict in pain, wanting and needing. He was jealous and distressed. Upset that his mark hadn’t yet appeared. He wanted so desperately to know who his soulmate was.

When he turned eight, he’d all but lost hope. His parents had reassured him, consoled him, giving him faith that the time will come. But Dick didn’t believe it. He should have gotten one by now. They were supposed to appear by the time they were five so why didn’t he have his yet?

Maybe he was just abnormal. An oddball, an unfortunate child. Maybe he wasn't meant to have a soulmate. His parents would say otherwise but Dick truly believed that. 

When his parents were murdered, he was nine. It felt like his heart had been split apart as he watched his parents fall to their deaths. He was sad, depressed and scared knowing that he’d never see his parents again.

After that, Dick just didn’t seem to care anymore about anything. Soulmates? He’d given up on that a year ago. All he wanted was justice for his parents.

He thought he’d be alone, but then Bruce took him in. Made him Robin and Dick, Dick was _full_ of life again. Feeling the adrenaline course through his body as he was able to capture his parent’s murderer and bring them justice. He felt like he’d been _reborn_. Being able to help those in need gave him a sense of _belonging_. Being Batman’s sidekickgave him _purpose_. And living in the mansion with Alfred and Bruce? It was like having a _family_ once again. Even if Bruce wasn’t very affectionate and didn’t show much emotion, but there were times he’d smile and make jokes and Dick loved being able to make his guardian laugh.

\------

Dick had long forgotten about his soul mark until he saw Bruce’s. The thought that Bruce would have one had never crossed his mind before. But he should have known he’d have a mark because everyone other than him did.

“Bruce?” Dick called out as he stared at the bat creature tattooed onto his upper right shoulder. Dick wanted to touch it, wanted to feel the mark like he’d felt his parents. Run his hand over it, tracing the outline of the creature. Part of him still wanted a mark of his own but part of him wanted to forget.

“What is it Dick?”

“Have you met your soulmate yet?” The young Robin questioned as he pointed at the mark on his guardian’s back, curious.

Bruce stared down at Dick, blue eyes expressionless, but Dick caught the slight twitch in his eyes and how he seemed to have frozen, shoulders going stiff.

“…No.”

Dick wasn’t sure if Bruce was telling the truth or not but he figured that maybe he shouldn’t pry. That maybe Bruce had met his soulmate but it didn’t work out. That because he was Batman, it just could never be.

After witnessing that, Dick started to see this whole soulmates thing in a new perspective. His breadth opening up as he learned more about the world. After all, he lived in a circus and all he had been taught were things by his parents and the residents of Haly's. 

\------

When Dick became a teenager, he often fought with Bruce and they had many disagreements. Mosrly about splitting his time between the Teen Titans and Gotham. Eventually, Dick left Wayne Manor and Robin behind. He went on to create his own hero, and with the help of Superman, he became _Nightwing_.

While he was busy setting up his life in a city next to Gotham, Bruce had taken on a new Robin, a young boy named Jason Todd. At first, Dick was infuriated, mad at Bruce for giving his mantle away without his permission. But it wasn’t Jason’s fault, he didn’t know anything, didn’t know any better. It wouldn’t have been right of him to release his anger on the boy so Dick took it upon himself to help train Jason, despite the fact that he didn’t get along with Bruce. Robin was his so it made sense that Dick should be the one to officially pass the mantle on.

Jason was angry and brash, had a foul mouth but a good heart. He wanted to help people and was caring, but sometimes his actions would get out of hand, beating villains until they were immobile. His intentions were good and Dick knew so he tried to help him control his anger, to calm his mind and his heart. He helped him channel it elsewhere, so that he’d learn self-control.

It was nice and Dick enjoyed having Jason around.

\------

They were sparing in the cave, Dick testing out the young Robin’s skills, helping him to refine his hand-to-hand combat, his blocking, so that he’d be able to keep himself safe.

“Fuck Dick!” Jason breathed as he collapsed onto the mat with a loud thump.

“Language Jay.” Dick had the poor boy pinned on the ground.

“I give!”

Dick released his hold from Jason and sat down beside him. He watched as the young teen panted heavily, chest rising up and down, sweat dripping down the side of his face and onto the mat. Dick’s eyes spotted something at the tip of his sleeves. It looked as if it was…

“A soul mark?” He spoke aloud and hadn’t realized it.

“What?” Jason’s blue green eyes met with Dick’s, staring at him with a confused expression.

“This," Dick said, pointing at his arm, could see little black lines protruding from under the sleeve. “Is that your soul mark?”

“ _Oh._ This?” Jason pulled up his shirt sleeve to reveal a shooting star inked on his skin. “Yeah it’s my soul mark.”

Dick’s eyes widen at that remark. It’s been so long since he’s actually seen a soul mark. He’d actually forgotten about it. All his friends had them, and he’s seen them before but they were always on parts of their bodies that were normally covered up. So he hadn't thought about them in a while, so focused on his work. Now seeing it on Jason stirred up something within him.

“If you don’t mind me asking – “

“I don’t.” Jason’s said, smirking.

Dick rolled his eyes at the cheeky brat. “Have you met your soulmate?” 

“Nope.”

“Do you have any plans on finding them?”

“No.”

Dick raised a brow, surprised at Jason’s answer. “Why?” He didn’t understand why Jason wouldn’t want to find his soulmate, someone he could be with and connect with.

Jason pressed the palm of his hands against the mat and propped himself up. He shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand over his mark, fingers pressing down on his skin. “I just don’t feel like it. I mean, I think this whole soulmates thing is pretty bullshit anyways.”

“Oh? Do explain _why_.” Dick was intrigued.

“ _Come on_ Dick. Why should we have obligations to someone we’ve never met?”

That is actually a really valid question. Dick had never thought of that before. It was always normal to him ever since the day he was born. Soulmates were a thing of the universe, something the world created. So one would only expect to find their own.

“I never understood the whole point of soulmates. Even if you find you’re so called _other half_ , it’s never a happy ending.” Jason’s face contorted at that comment, his brows scrunched together, small wrinkles forming on his forehead as he frowned. Dick's felt his chest tighten, didn't like seeing the troubled look on his face.

Dick knew a bit about Jason’s history, his family, how he grew up as a street kid, how abusive his father was and how his mother was a drug addict. He knew that Jason had a difficult childhood so he somewhat understood Jason’s point of view.

But for Dick, it was different. He’d always been around people who were connected with their other half. So he never questioned it.

Exhaling softly, Dick flicked Jason’s forehead. “Smile a little will you?”

Jason hissed and rubbed at his forehead. “That hurt Dickhead!”

“Hey, be kind to your elders.”

“You’re not that much older than me!” Jason stuck out his tongue.

“You brat!” Dick jumped the young Robin and tickled his sides, making him laugh and wheeze until he gave up.

\------

Dick continued to visit Jason, guiding him and patrolling together despite the fact that him and Bruce were not on good terms. They did speak a little, slowly mending their broken relationship but it would be a while until they’d become normal again.

Whenever he was with Jason, he’d think about what the young teen had said, his questioning of soulmates, of the necessity of it. It always got him thinking, that maybe it wasn’t really fundamental that he had a mark. That maybe it was fine he didn’t have a soulmate.

But then he’d remember that even if he didn’t have one, everyone else in the world did. So in the end, who could he be with?

In all honesty, Dick didn’t want to be alone. He was the type of person to seek others. He wanted to find someone, someone to love and someone that would love him. Someone he can talk to, care for and be cared for. He just wanted –

But even if he wanted, he’d never get it.

\------

When Jason had died at the hands of the maniacal Joker, Dick grieved. He cried, filled with regret and guilt that he wasn’t there to save Jason. That he didn’t know what Jason had gone through. So mad at Bruce for not telling him. That he had to hear it from someone else. Jason was his Robin, his successor, his _Little Wing_. His to guide and to care for.

He missed his cheekiness, how brave and spirited he was and how much of a brat he could be. How his eyes would sparkle with excitement whenever something interesting caught his attention or when Bruce would tell him ‘good job.’ He’d smile wide, his pearly whites flashing whenever he accomplished something tremendous and Dick would complement him and ruffle his hair. He loved Jason and now, he was gone. He’d never get to experience any of this again.

Once again, he’d lost someone he loved.

And again, he drifted away from Bruce – a man he wanted so badly to reconcile with and to be a family like before. He _missed_ Bruce even if he was an asshole.

\------

One day, a boy named Tim Drake popped up at his door, claiming that Batman _needed_ a Robin. Dick was alarmed. How could this boy know who he was? When had they slipped up? But Tim was quick to explain. Had told him how he was there when Dick’s parents had died. How he connected the dots from Dick Grayson to Bruce Wayne, to Batman and to Robin.

How Batman desperately needed a Robin. Because Bruce really did. He was on edge, his life spiraling out of control. And the result of it was due to Jason’s death.

At first Dick didn’t agree, didn’t want to go back to being Robin. So the boy went ahead and tried to be Robin on his own and Dick didn’t want him getting caught in any danger, didn’t want him to end up like Jason. So he helped. Trained him until he was ready.

And thus, Tim Drake became the next Robin.

\------ 

One day Dick had found out, or more like, was told by Tim, that he didn’t have a soul mark. That honestly took Dick by surprise and he almost dropped his bowl of popcorn. Tim had come to visit and they decided to watch some shows together.

The boy said it so casually that Dick wasn’t sure how to answer. Wasn’t it a big deal to Tim? Because it was to Dick and he’d spent his life fretting over it.

Tim was huddled on the couch, legs crossed and arms hugging a pillow to his chest. He tilted his head, looked at Dick, waiting for some sort of answer.

“Y-You don’t?” He stuttered, stunned and at a loss for words.

“Yep. I don’t.”

“It doesn’t bother you?”

“Well, it kind of does but then it doesn’t?” Tim just shrugged his shoulder, brushing it off like it was a speck of dust.

This was a first. Dick had never met another who didn’t have a soul mark and somehow, this didn’t make him feel so bad about himself. That maybe, he wasn’t the only one. That he wasn’t strange. That the world didn’t hate him.

“You don’t have one either right?” Tim asked as he reached over and snatched a handful of popcorn.

“Um. _Right_. How do you know?” Dick raised a brow in question.

Tim chuckled. “I’ve seen you naked, well, with shorts when you’d be caring for your wounds or when you head to the shower.”

 _Oh right_. Though he was surprised he’d never noticed Tim’s. Dick had always tried to shove the thought of soulmates to the back of his mind, trying to forget that such a thing as soul marks existed. If he didn’t see it, he wouldn’t think about it.

“It looks like you and I are in the same boat.” Tim smiled a little, but Dick could see a hint of sadness in his eyes. Even if he seemed as if he was okay with not having a soulmate, he most definitely was not. No one really was. Even Dick wasn’t but slowly over time, he’d learned to accept that he’d never have one.

\------

When Superboy was born, Tim suddenly got his soul mark. The two bore a mark that was in the shape of _Superman’s symbol_. Ironic really but it made sense. It was Superman’s clone after all.

Everyone was shocked when it happened, but they weren’t against it. They were wary about Kon-El or Conner Kent, as they named him, but he wasn’t an evil clone. So the League were okay with him. And plus Superman was there to train and keep an eye on him. Not to mention, it must have meant something for both of them to be soulmates.

After that, Dick noticed how Tim seemed to smile more, how his eyes sparkled with adoration whenever he and Superboy were together. He could see the two falling for each other and Dick couldn’t be happier for them even if he was jealous.

Apparently soul marks can appear later in age; albeit rare. It kind of brought Dick’s hopes up again, that maybe one day he’d get his. But in Tim’s case, it was due to a human clone. And Dick didn’t think such a thing would happen again.

Logically, Tim was a special case. For Dick, such a thing was unlikely to happen.

Dick should have learned by now that having a soul mark wasn’t a possibility for him. It was a sign that he should give up. Well, he _has_ given up but there’s always a small part of him that hopes for it.

He’s more or less accepted the fact that he may never have a soulmate and he’s learning to be okay with it. Or at least he’s training himself to cope with the thought.

\------

One afternoon, Dick had woken up from a midday nap, having gotten some rest from a long and tiring patrol. He got up from his bed, stretching out the strains in his muscles, working out the kinks.

He walked to the kitchen and turned on his pot to brew some coffee. He was still so tired and definitely needed a cup of caffeine.

As he was pouring the dark liquid, smelling the aroma as it filled up his mug, he felt something hot burning against his thigh. It didn’t hurt but it felt oddly warm. He’d almost dropped the pot but quickly set it back down. He lowered his eyes to look at his inner right thigh and… he couldn’t believe it.

Dick sat down on his couch and brought a leg up to the seat. He took a look at his thigh and there it was – his _soul mark_. A beautiful blooming _rose_ , with petals so full and leaves surrounding the flower. He brushed his finger against the mark, outlining the flower, could feel the slight warmness from the mark.

His lips curved into a smile. _Finally_ his mark had arrived. He’d been waiting _so long_ , had all but given up on it. But here it was.

He laughed to himself, his voice echoing in the empty apartment as tears pricked the corner of his eyes. After so many years, his desire to have a soul mark had finally been fulfilled.

But what comes of it now?

Now that he has one, it pretty much means he has a soulmate as well but, _what now?_

Who was the other person who bears the same mark as him? Was it a clone? Or was it a child who was just born? The possibilities were small and the only conclusion he came to was that his soulmate had just been born. He’d be so old by the time they were of age.

At the thought of that, Dick’s smile fell into a frown. And he felt disappointed all over again.

Life just wasn’t treating him well.

But he guessed that in the end, it didn’t matter whether he meets his soulmate or not. Just knowing that he wasn’t alone, that he wasn’t _weird_ or _abnormal_ or _hated_ , that he does have someone connected to him, makes it all better.

And if he never meets his soulmate, then so be it. He’s gone this long without one, he’s learned to cope with it and it’ll be fine if he carries on as he is now.

“ _Its fine_ ,” Dick whispered aloud, running his hand over his mark as he tried to convince himself. “I-It’s fine.” But he knows deep down that it’s not fine. That if he couldn’t have a soulmate he could be with, then they shouldn’t have given him a mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have this whole story planned out so it'll be 7 chapters long. It's pretty much completely written but requires editing but I'll be able to update on a normal basis! (Probably weekly). Thanks and hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

When Jason was caught stealing tires by the Batman and was thus, kidnapped and brought back to his cave, he never expected that his life would turn out this way.

Never thought he’d become a sidekick to a famous vigilante, fighting crime in bright green pixie boots and scaly panties. 

Never thought that he’d be having a roof over his head again and a proper nutritious meal prepared and ready for him. 

It was weird because he wasn't used to it but it was pleasant; and he was so grateful for it. 

And the best part was –

Meeting someone who was so _gorgeous_ , so _serene_ , and so _loving_.  

That person was the first Robin, _Dick Grayson_. 

Jason didn't come from a picture perfect loving family and he didn't have a good childhood. He lived in crime alley and often fended for himself, struggling to survive. 

His family was broken. He lived with a criminally drunk and abusive father who would occasionally beat him and his mother. Eventually, he was caught and sent to jail and never returned home after his release which was completely fine by Jason. Everything was better without his father. He wasn't yelled at daily or threatened and he could deal with that. But then there was his mother. A mother who couldn't cope with the horrors of her life and instead, resorted to drugs. She didn’t take the time to care for Jason so Jason had to resort to petty crime to live. Then one day, his mother died from a drug overdose and suddenly, he was alone.

He didn't want to admit it but as much as he disliked his mother for not caring for him, he still missed her somewhat.

But it didn't matter because now she was dead and he had to find a way to survive.

That's when he was caught stealing tires from the batmobile.

Which led him to meeting Batman, becoming Robin and then meeting Nightwing.

Growing up, Jason was quite confused about the tattooed mark on his arm. He didn’t know what it meant and surely, it wasn’t a birthmark. At least he didn't think it was. He would try to scrub it off using soap and water but no matter how hard he tried, it’d stay.

Then when he asked his mother, she told him about soulmates and soul marks, he understood that it wasn't something that would go away and that he was stuck with it forever.

At first, he thought it was kind of magical, having a person who was essentially your other half. How cool was it that he was already destined to meet his loved one? As a kid it excited him.

But as he grew up and watched how his family was torn apart, how terribly his father had treated him and his mother, he started to hate the idea of soulmates.  

It was really a stupid idea. 

Just because two people shared the same mark and therefore, as some have put it, are destined to be together, didn’t always result happy endings. It didn't necessarily mean they were compatible or should be together. It didn’t mean that it was purely romantic. For all it could be platonic. 

He’d witnessed it throughout his life, how those who have found their soulmates have suffered. Those who were supposed to be other halves to each other were never treated with the love and care they deserved. Those who kept searching and searching for their mate but never found them. And some that did, well, they just ended up being friends or worse, terrible friends. 

It was pathetic. Why should fate choose who they are destined to be with?

Jason came to believe that this was wrong. Had grown numb to the idea. So numb that he'd all but disregarded his own. Swore that he never wanted to meet his soulmate and even if he did, he wouldn't bother with them. 

But his views somewhat changed when he met Dick. Not in the sense that he wanted to search for his soulmate. _No._ It was different. 

When Dick had seen his mark, Jason was stunned by his reaction. He could see the surprise in his ocean blue eyes. The sadness that washed over his face but then quickly disappeared in a split second, replaced by a smile. He was upset but he was hiding the fact and Jason could see it. How he was trying to hide his emotions. Jason didn’t understand what Dick was feeling inside and it confused him. Why he looked like the world had ended when he found Jason’s soul mark. 

It was just so strange. 

So one day, he decided to be brave and put his curiosity to rest. He approached Dick after they’d arrived back from patrol and begun analyzing data in the cave. 

"Hey Dick," Jason called out to the older man who was seated at the computer desk. 

"Yeah Little Wing?" _Little Wing_ , a silly little nickname Dick had given him. A name he'd blush at and tell Dick to stop calling him. Though secretly inside he liked it. Liked having that connection between them. 

Jason watched as Dick continued to type on the keyboard, so engrossed in his business. "Where's your soulmate at?" 

And suddenly Dick froze, shoulders tensing and fingers coming to a halt. The air between grew thin, the atmosphere becoming awkward and Jason knew he'd step on a landmine. 

Slowly the chair spun around and Dick graced him with a smile, a fake one. Those smiles he always gives when he wants to reassure that everything is okay, that he's okay when he's really not. Jason had learned to decipher some of Dick’s smiles (especially this one). He’s watched how his facial expressions could change with a click of a button to fit the situation. It was so strange, how much he forced himself to accommodate for the thought of others. How much he hid himself so others wouldn't worry. How he could easily disconnect his personal feelings. 

Dick sucked in a tiny breath before he parted his lips to speak. "I don't have a soulmate," Dick said, simple as that, with a smile so happy and yet so sad. 

Jason hadn't realized he'd been holding his breathe until he breathed a quiet 'oh.'

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. It's not your fault Jay. I just never got my soul mark. And I still don't have one now so," he paused, jaw clenched tight as he thread his fingers through his messy hair. "I don't have a soulmate and – and that's okay."

That was the end of the conversation. Jason didn't even get to say anymore as Dick simply turned back to face the computer and resumed his business.

Jason didn't know. How could he have known in the first place? He always assumed everyone had a soul mark but apparently that wasn’t true. Even so, he couldn't understand the sadness behind Dick's eyes. He didn't get why it was so significant for Dick to have a soulmate, to have a soul mark of his own. Wasn’t it better to not have one?

Jason had honestly never cared about this soulmate crap. Wished that he never had a soul mark. But to Dick, it was different. He didn’t have one but Jason could tell by the expression on his face that he wanted one. 

Then suddenly, a thought, a feeling rose within him, making his heart swell, his chest thumping at the idea.

If Dick was his soulmate, if this mark that he wore belonged to Dick, then he wouldn't have minded. He would have welcomed the idea. But unfortunately that wasn't the case. He belonged to another, a person he hadn't met and never planned to meet.

And here was Dick, belonging to no one and that thought upset Jason. A man who was so kind and beautiful had no soul mate. A man who would care for a person such as Jason, would even put up with Bruce who he was quarreling with just to train him and spend time with him.

How could the world not give him someone?

How could Jason not fall in love with him?

The moment he met Dick, the smile he received, one full of life and love, he knew he'd fallen for Dick even if he chose to deny his feelings, pretended that they didn’t exist when they do.

And who could deny how attractive he was? That luscious raven hair, his fine jaw, bright blue eyes and sun-kissed skin.  A smile that radiates, shining bright like the sun. A toned yet built body, fitting perfectly into a skin tight black and blue suit.

If only they could have been born as soulmates, it would have made things easier. But Jason knew better than to try to make anything happen because nothing will come of it.

Still it didn't hurt to express his feelings.

"I would want to be your soulmate if I could choose," he blurted, words spilling out of his mouth like water.

There was a slight pause between them and he could feel his heart thumping. Jason couldn't believe that those words had just slipped from his mouth. He meant to say them but now he was freaking out and regretting his moment of boldness. _Good going Todd_. While he was suffering from inner turmoil, he heard a soft chuckle and the sound of the chair scraping against the ground. Footsteps that sounded so far away inched closer and closer until they came to a halt.

Jason could feel his heart beating, begging to be ripped out; his nerves running high. He avoided looking at Dick directly, didn't want to see what kind of expression he had. Surely not something good. He kept his eyes on the ground, staring at his green pixie boots as he curled his toes.

"Jay." Dick's voice sounded like silk, so soft and smooth and it sent a shiver down his spine.

He couldn't help but respond to his name, couldn't ignore the gentleness in Dick's tone.

Blue green eyes peered up and he was surprised. Could see how vibrant Dick looked, eyes sparkling and lips curled into a genuine smile. A smile that Jason really loved and would never forget.

"You're too cute," Dick said and ruffled his hair.

"I'm not cute!" Jason argued, pouting but not fighting back.

He didn't see what was coming next. It happened within the blink of an eye and Jason wished that he'd do it again.

Dick leaned forward, brushing his bangs away slightly and kissed his forehead. It was so soft and tender that Jason wanted to cry. 

"Thanks Little Wing." 

He cursed these marks that bound him. Cursed that he couldn't be with who he wanted to be with. 

It wasn’t fair.

Fingers curled around his arm and he squeezed at the inked tattoo. If it wasn't for this, Jason and Dick could be together.

But he knows that it wasn't going to happen in this lifetime for him. So it was better if he gave up and prayed that maybe in his next life, it could happen.

When Jason caught word of his real mother being alive, he went after her. The funny thing though is he didn't even know anything about her besides the things she's told him but he still wanted to meet her. It was a strange situation however because his real mom wasn't his deadbeat father's soulmate. They committed a taboo. Something that one should never do is to betray their mate and yet they did it.

Which was probably one of the reasons why his family was in a constant mayhem. Though it was really the fault of his shitty father for being a useless human being. 

After finding out this one bit of information, he wished he'd taken his chance on Dick. Maybe it could have been.

But he'd never get that opportunity again. Because he was stupid and reckless and had fallen into a trap. 

He was caught by the Joker, betrayed by his mother as he fell into the clown's hands. As he was beaten to death by a crowbar, left behind in a warehouse rigged to explode any minute, and bleeding out waiting for Bruce, a list of regrets scrolled through his mind. 

He closed his eyes, squeezed them shut, and leaned against the cold door frame. Could feel the blood dripping down his head and damping his cheeks. He knows he didn’t have a high chance of being saved but he continued to pray, to hope that Bruce will make it. 

Because he wasn't ready to die yet.  

He imagined Dick's face, his smile and the feel of his hand, the warmth seeping into his skin.

 _God_ he _missed_ Dick. If only he could have seen him one more time. _If only –_

When the timer beeped, he wished he'd kissed him because he would have died happy knowing he was able to feel his touch. 

The warehouse exploded with that last thought in mind before Jason died. 

\------

When Jason came back to life, he was angry. He was _different_. Rage burned within him, consuming him and he directed his hatred towards Bruce. He was mad at Bruce for not avenging his death, for replacing him with a new Robin as if he never existed. He thought Bruce had cared enough about him, would have done what needed to be done for him. 

But he was wrong. 

He came back to Gotham as the Red Hood. Had killed criminals who deserved death to rid the city of its filth, played mind games with the Bat and ruined his operations. 

He had a plan in mind, a plan to force Bruce to kill the Joker. And he would make it happen. 

As he sat on the edge of a rooftop, legs dangling down, he pressed a hand to the middle of his chest, just ever so slightly over his heart. 

It was different – his soul mark was different. 

Where it once lay on his arm, it was no longer. And the symbol was neither the same. 

Jason didn't know what it meant. Didn't seem to care what it meant.  Whether he was reborn anew or he had a new soul mate, none of it mattered to him. 

He had only one thing in mind, and he was going to execute it. No one would get in his way. 

But then he heard the light footsteps of a person he once loved, could recognize him anywhere. He stayed seated as he watched the man in his dark skin tight suit drop down onto the rooftop, how the blue on his chest extended outwards over his arm and to his fingertips. 

 _No._ He wasn't going to waver. He wasn't going to let Dick get to him. 

"You there. You've been terrorizing Gotham. Where did you come from?" 

 _Ah. His voice._ That voice Jason wanted to hear before his death. He _missed_ it _so much_. 

He thought he could keep calm but Jason felt panic rise within him, spreading slowly throughout his body. His stomach tightened and quickly, he got up to his feet.

He needed to get away and fast.

So he punched Dick in the face and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dick discovered the identity of the Red Hood, he was in utter shock. He couldn’t believe that the man they had been chasing after was Jason. Couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Jason was _alive_ because how could that be? How could they have missed something so _important_?

But _none_ of that mattered. Because he could figure it out later. All Dick wanted was for Jason to come _home_. For his Little Wing to be back with them. Though Dick knew that wasn’t something that could easily be done. 

Jason was angrier than ever. And _well_ , he probably had a right to be. A reason to hate Bruce and him. Which actually made a lot of sense when Dick had run into him that night on the roof. He’d earned a punch to the face, wearing a bruise on his cheek for weeks, purples and yellows colorfully decorating his face. Even make-up couldn’t cover that up and he got questioned so many times. Dick usually did his best to avoid any damage to his face but well, he was caught off guard that night with how fiercely Jason had moved. Now that he knew it was Jason, Dick felt like he _deserved_ it. For not being there for him. For not attending his funeral because he was grieving and couldn’t bring himself to go. 

Even if Jason didn’t want anything to do with them, refused to associate with them, Dick still sought him out. Even if he disapproved of Jason’s method, he still wanted to see his Little Wing again. 

He _just_ – Dick just so badly wanted Jason with him again. He _missed_ him so much. It hurt him when he died. And it’s hurting him now that he’s alive.

The first time they met under the premise that Dick knew his identity, Jason immediately told him to fuck off and proceeded to kick him in the chest. In all honesty, Dick didn’t expect a happy reunion of any sort but he was hoping for a little less aggression. Which didn’t happen _at all._ So he got another vibrant bruise on his chest this time and it actually hurt whenever pressure was applied in the area. 

Still, Dick would seek Jason out whenever he could. Would try to talk to him, reason with him but every time he did, he would only be met with Jason’s wrath. Constant yelling and fighting, their meetings never ending with a resolution. It was always the same damn result.

“Jason, I just – “

“ _Shut up!_ I don’t want to hear it!” Jason roared as he threw a punch at Dick, but the vigilante swiftly blocked.

“ _Please_ Jason, just listen to me.” Dick pleaded and flipped to dodge a kick coming his way.

“Fuck off.” 

Jason tossed a rounded object onto the ground and it exploded, white smoke dissipating into the air. 

“Jay!” Dick shouted, hoping to stop Jason from escaping but it was no use. Once the clouds had evaporated, he’d already disappeared. 

This little feud of theirs continued, an on-going cycle that looped back in circles, never moving a step forward. Every time they met, Jason would fight back, would throw punches and kicks, sometimes even going so far as to shoot at him, but he’d never severely harm Dick or cause him any sort of life-threatening injury. 

Jason never used all his strength except for the first couple of times. His punches were weak and Dick knew that. He could _feel_ it. He knew that it was just a defense mechanism, a way for him to create an opportunity so he could escape. Because Jason knew that Dick would never hurt him, wouldn’t use force on him in any way. And yet, he still wouldn’t talk to him. 

Dick gets it though. He doesn’t completely understand but he knows that Jason feels betrayed. To come home to find out he’s been ‘replaced’ although he really wasn’t. Tim was never a replacement for Jason. He was his successor but of course, it didn’t mean anything to Jason since he himself wasn’t the one to pass the mantle on. 

With Bruce…there’s a reason he can’t break his code. It would make him no better than the criminals out there. He didn’t become Batman to play judge and jury. That wasn’t who he was – who they were. It was Bruce’s number one rule and he wouldn’t break it for anything. Bruce had done everything within his right to keep the Joker in Arkham. Always hunting that maniac clown, breaking every limb in his body only to have him bounce back again and again.

It wasn’t as if Dick was in the clear as well. _Sure_ , he could use the excuse that he wasn’t around when the incident happened, but it was his fault that he didn’t do anything about it afterwards. All he did was mourn for Jason and filed away his memories of him. 

Every now and then, as he lay in bed, drowning in the soft mattress, he’d think about Jason. About the young Robin who had a pessimistic view of the world and too many dislikes. How much he grew and changed during the time they spent together. How he slowly opened up to Dick. How he spoke about his opinion on soulmates, expressing his loathing towards it. How pointless it was that they couldn’t choose who they fell in love with. 

This thought seemed to always float in the back of his mind. If he was able to choose his partner rather than search for a soulmate, would he have been happier? _Possibly._ Everything is a probability. Maybe then he’d have been able to experience _love_.

 _Yeah right._ As if such a thing could happen to him.

Even if he had his own soul mark.

Unconsciously, Dick brought a hand to his inner right thigh, tracing his fingers along the darkened ink, following the lines of the shape. He knew it was there, and would always see it whenever he showered or changed, despite the fact it was in a well-hidden area. A place no one would see.

Dick would always touch his soul mark, feeling it, relishing it. He’d _always_ wanted one. Had dreamed of the day. And he was excited when he felt it appear and laid eyes on it. But that pleasure quickly faded away once he realized that there was a low possibility that he would meet his soulmate. That his soulmate was even of age. That by the time that they were an adult, he’d be old. 

He just didn’t want to deal with those feelings, would rather stay as he is now, alone. It’s as if Jason was right on the mark. That just because one had a soulmate doesn’t mean happiness – doesn’t guarantee anything. That everything was just a false illusion because Jason had seen the worst. 

Dick honestly couldn’t help but agree out loud though there was no one to hear it. No one he could discuss this with. 

Then it got him thinking, what happened to Jason’s soulmate when he… when he died? 

When your mate dies, the mark disappears on both of them. It’s as if the bond never existed in the first place. Did that mean that Jason didn’t have his any longer? 

A deep sighed escaped his lips as he turned onto his side. “Fuck.” 

Nothing could ever be as black and white as he wanted it to be. But well, rather than thinking about the complications of soulmates and marks, Dick decided to focus his attention on Jason. 

So he kept on trying, making very little progress with every attempt, always rejected and scornfully scoffed at. 

“Like hell I’d come back!” Jason would often say. 

But Dick would continue trying.

“No Dick. I can’t go back home.”

 _Why not? I miss you._

“Just leave me alone.” 

And then, Jason had disappeared for a while and Dick couldn’t find him, no matter how hard he searched. He’d looked in every nook and cranny of Gotham, every spot he could think of that Jason would be at but there was no sign of him _anywhere_. 

Dick hadn’t given up yet, he’d continue forward and one day, he’ll succeed. Even if he had no leads on Jason, he’ll keep looking. He’ll do it every day if he needed to.

And he did. Until one day, he couldn’t anymore. 

A child showed up at their door step, dropped off by Talia Al Ghul and claimed to be Damian Wayne, son of Bruce Wayne, of Batman. And every one was shocked and things suddenly became a mess. 

He was a handful. A brat. A nightmare. A highly skilled and trained assassin. Always causing trouble, fighting with everyone and everything, disobeying orders and always looking for violence. 

Dick really wanted to continue searching for Jason but he’d had to put a hold on his search, had to take responsibility for looking after his ‘little brother.’ He didn’t hate the kid, but well, he definitely needed training and disobedience. 

And after many lectures, pep talks, fights and bonding, he was finally able to worm his way into Damian’s heart. Of course he was still a brat but less of an assassin and more of a bat. Dick had learned that the kid had a heart of gold but the way he expressed himself was god awful. He cared about people, especially children and animals but he didn’t always know how to, well, bite his tongue. He’d always had a sharp mouth. 

Damian also never really got along with Tim as he saw the Robin (now Red Robin) as a threat, a rival. Always taunting Tim about his familial ties to the family, but deep down, Dick knew that Damian wasn’t sure about his own position in the family. How insecure Damian felt and how much he just wanted to be accepted as part of the family. He wasn’t good at expressing himself and Tim just didn’t understand. Neither of them understood one another. So often, Dick would have to play mediator. 

Honestly, it was a real handful with both of them and Dick had to take medication sometimes to get rid of the constant migraines he was getting from the two. Bruce wasn’t any help at all, always running off on his missions or helping the Justice League. So somehow, Damian ended up being Dick’s responsibility as well as Gotham City. 

What a father he was. Though there were times when he did bond with the family. And it was great, having two younger siblings, ones that constantly bickered and sort of got a little violent with each other. The manor was never quiet again. And he missed this, being surrounded by his family, by Bruce, Alfred, Tim and now Damian. 

They were only missing one person. The one person Dick so desperately wanted back, so he could experience the warmth of a family, and know that he’s loved, that he’s missed.

\------

When Jason finally showed himself in Gotham again, Dick took the chance to immediately hunt him down, and planned to forcefully bring him back. He was so done with this cat and mouse game of theirs. 

He landed on the rooftop, spotted Jason seated on the ground, back leaned against the hard brick wall, taking a puff of his cigarette. When the man made no indication of moving, Dick approached him ever so cautiously, hands clenching and unclenching, nerves building within him.

Dick parted his lips, licking them, feeling how chapped they were and was ready to speak but Jason beat him to the punch. 

“Sit.” 

The older man stared at him, confusion appearing on his face. But he didn’t question it and did as he was told. He plopped down right next to Jason, making sure to leave some space in between them. They sat in silence, neither uttering a word besides the quiet breaths coming from both of them. Dick couldn’t stand it so he spoke first. 

“…You’re not running away?” Dick asked, soft and quiet. 

“No Dickie. I’m – I’m done.” 

“ _Oh._ ” 

Dick gathered his knees, pressing them close to his chest as he wrapped an arm around his legs and rest his chin on top of his knees. 

“I uh – “ _I missed you_ , he wanted to say but found the words caught in his throat. “I’m glad you’re back,” he settled for. 

Jason let out a heavy breath and crushed his cigarette against the concrete. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he thread his fingers through his darkened hair. Dick’s eyes narrowed in on the silver patch decorating his fringe. He’d always wanted to touch it, to feel his hair and he was tempted but restrained himself. 

“ _Yeah_.” 

"Um – How have you been?" Dick was at a loss for words and it was such a silly way to open up a conversation between them. 

"Dick, really?"

"What? I-I just don't know what to say." 

Jason gave him a look and Dick sighed. 

"You've been chasing me and wanting me to come home." 

"I still want you to come home. I just want to know how you're doing. How you've been?"

"Fine. Just... _fine_." 

"It's okay, you can tell me Jay." 

Jason sucked in a shaky breath and he fumbled with his gloves, tugging at the finger tips as if he wanted to pull them off. 

"…Okay.” 

And Jason talked, how he'd always done before when he wanted to confide in him and Dick realized how much older the man had gotten since his Robin days. The thought that his Little Wing wasn’t so little anymore had finally sunk in. 

Dick listened to Jason’s story, noticed how deep and husky his voice had gotten. How he’d grown, filling in the once boyish gaps to one of masculinity. So much bigger and taller than Dick himself yet still younger than him. 

He knew that Jason was older. Anyone could see it but that was the thing. He’s only ever _seen_ it. He’s never been able to _feel_ Jason. Not with him always pushing Dick away, considering him a threat. Dick could count on one hand the amount of times he’s even seen Jason without his hood on. But right now, he could _feel_ Jason. By just being near him, close to him, listening to his voice. How his big hands shook ever so slightly, nerves probably running a mile a minute within him.

Dick quietly listened to Jason talk about his death. This was the first time Dick’s been given the full story from Jason’s point of view. He’s only ever heard it from Bruce and reading the case files. 

Hearing Jason describe his resurrection heavily upset Dick. A frown crept upon his face, brows pressed tightly together as he curled his fingers into a tight ball. How could someone not be traumatized from waking up in a coffin and being forced to dig yourself out of a grave? How could someone go through such a thing and be _completely_ okay? 

Obviously Jason wouldn’t be fine. Not after everything he went through. Even if Talia was partially to blame for taking advantage of his confused and angered state. 

But finally, Dick understood how Jason felt. 

"You know we never forgot right? You know we grieved you. How much Bruce was hurt, how on edge he'd become and so close to falling. Tim noticed it and he wanted my help. That Batman needs a Robin.  But I couldn't go back. I've already made a name for myself." 

"I get it Dick." 

"Do you? Do you _really_? Did you know how much it _hurt_ to know that you were dead when I got back? That Bruce didn't," Dick paused, frustrated, clenching his fingers so tight that his skin was paling beneath his gloves. "Didn't bother to tell me what happened to you? He didn't want to bother me while I was on a mission. _God._ I _care_ about you Jason. And I was so mad at him for doing that to me. And I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, I just -" 

God his voice was trembling as feelings from years ago amplified within him. He could feel the tears threatening to fall, gathering at the corner of his eyes.

"It's okay Dick." He felt a hand on top of his and stared at how big they were, how they seem to just envelope his own hand. He lifted his head up slightly and met with Jason's face. His face was so close, and Dick almost wanted to reflexively pull back but he didn’t. "I don't hate you. I don't blame you. I've had a lot of time to think and I've calmed down. Don't get me wrong. I'm still very mad at Bruce but I'm in a better place now. I was able to clear my mind."

"Yeah?" Dick sniffled and wiped at his nose. 

" _Yeah._ So it's okay." 

"Then will you come home?"

Jason sighed at that. "Look.  I –" He was about to say something but stopped, lips pulling into a thin line as if he was pondering on his next choice of words. "It'll take some work. I haven't exactly reconciled with Bruce yet. Nor the brats. I hear there's another." 

Dick chuckled at that last statement. It's okay if he doesn't come home immediately but with time, Dick will be sure that it'll be normal to be with the family. 

"Okay. We can work with that." 

"Good." 

"Great." 

Dick smiled at Jason and could see the little corners of his mouth curving up just a tad. It would take a while for them to be like they once were, maybe not exactly the same but Dick was happy either way. 

He noticed that Jason's hand was still resting on top of his and slyly he flipped his own so that their palms were touching though there was an annoying layer of leather between them. Dick was tempted to twine their fingers together, wanted to hold Jason's hand but he refrained. He would be overstepping certain boundaries. 

“You know, I kind of miss it when you were stalking me every day.” 

Dick smiled. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah. I mean – I was mad but…it was, fun. I guess.” 

That comment made Dick extremely happy, to know that his efforts had not gone to waste. 

"So...what now?" Jason asked. 

Dick chuckled, an idea popping to mind. "Are you hungry?"

“…Yeah.” There was a tiny smile on Jason’s face and Dick wanted to pull him into a crushing hug. He hadn’t seen that smile in forever and it brought up memories within him. 

“Let’s go get your favorite.” Dick suggested and the two of them left the rooftop. 

After that, they stopped fighting. Though there was the occasional bickering but it was friendly, almost borderline flirting. At least that's what Dick thought. 

After some time, Jason and Dick found themselves on patrol together and eventually, it evolved to them working on missions together. Eventually he and Bruce had worked out some terms, terms they could agree on. Leading him to helping out the family when they were in need. Whenever one of them was in danger, Jason would swoop by to save them.

It wasn't quick and it took time, and Dick was careful to not scare Jason away. But they had become friends again, like they were before. And finally, he became part of the family again. Although Jason often fought and argued with Damian only because he enjoyed teasing him a lot. He's a little better with Tim than they had been before but they're still not _quite_ there yet. 

Honestly Dick wished they'd all just get along nicely but that never seemed to happen. But well, even if they fought a lot, he preferred it this way.

\------

Alfred had instigated a mandatory dinner night once a week at the manor. It wasn’t up for debate so everyone had to show up, whether they behaved or not. 

The butler had to run out on an errand and left Dick and Jason in charge of food preparation. Dick wasn't particularly a good cook but he was able to handle himself in the kitchen if it was something simple. Jason though had some serious skills. 

Tim was arriving later, out with his boyfriend, as weird as that sounds every time Dick thinks of it. Not that he's opposed to it since they're soulmates but the thought of his baby brother in a relationship was just...not something he'd get used to. 

If Damian was ever in a relationship... just thinking about that made Dick shiver. Sure the kid had a heart of gold but his personality was another issue in itself. Damian’s soul mark was on the inside of his wrist, a small little flower. Which he actually complained about cause he didn’t like the flower. But whoever his soulmate is, Dick hopes that it’ll all turn out okay but in all honesty, Dick knows that Damian would certainly treasure his soulmate once he gets to know them. That’s just the type of person he is.

As Jason and Dick were peacefully cooking in the kitchen, Dick couldn't help but wonder about something, something that's been lingering in the back of his mind. He really wanted to ask but he probably shouldn't but he did it anyways. 

"Hey Jason, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Jason answered, turning around slightly to face Dick as he continued stirring the stew that was simmering in the pot. 

"What happened to your soul mark?" He was curious, so desperate to know. 

Jason froze for a quick second, the spatula in his hand coming to a halt. Dick couldn't quite read his expression, it was so blank, eyes staring off into space. But then suddenly, as if nothing had happened, he shrugged his shoulders with ease. 

"It disappeared. Gone." 

"Oh." 

"So I'm like you now. No soul mark. No soulmate. Unless...you got one while I was gone?" 

And now it was his turn to freeze up. He could feel the color draining from his face as knots formed in his stomach and Dick quickly turned away so that Jason couldn’t see. Jason doesn't know. _Hell_ , no one knows because he's never told anyone. 

He doesn't know what to say. _No_ , he does. Dick knows it's not right but for some odd reason, the lie slips through his lips.

"No. I don't." And then he chuckles softly, covering up his nervousness. He took a deep breath and then returned his gaze back to Jason. “Why do you think I’d even get one? I’m so old already, it’s literally impossible.” 

Dick raised a brow in confusion when he saw Jason’s expression. There was a sparkle in those green eyes, a sudden look of curiosity in that bit of information. He looked strangely excited. It wasn’t the look he was expecting. He thought that Jason wouldn’t have really cared much but this – this was definitely him caring, or at least, taking a bit of interest. 

Dick didn't get it. But he also didn't understand why he lied. Jason knew he always wanted a soul mark and now that he had one, why couldn't he tell him? 

Why was it so important that Jason didn't know he had one? 

He didn't understand the meaning to his lie but all he wanted to convey to Jason was for him to know that he wasn't bound to anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to updating this. So sorry for the delay. I've been busy! But hope you all enjoy this addition :)

Jason was called in by Bruce to help the family on a mission. Currently he was in the cave with all the other bat brats, well just Tim and Damian were the brats. _Okay._ It's really just Damian. 

Dick wasn't. _Nope._ Dick was most definitely not a brat. He was just – just _gorgeous_. Yeah. Jason will go with that because he couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

Green eyes were fixated on the man dressed in black and blue. A spandex so tight and form fitting, Jason could see all the curves of his muscles and every inch of his body. Yeah he definitely never got enough of this sight. He watched as the former first Robin leaned his hip against the side of the computer desk, could see his triceps flexing as he pointed at the screens. 

When he found out that Dick was still mark less, no soulmate in sight, he was beyond ecstatic. He knew it was highly unlikely that Dick would receive one so late in life. Most got theirs by the age of five but he just had to confirm it. Either way though, it was good news to him.

After all he had been through, all the good and bad life had thrown at him; Jason was still very much in love with Dick. He couldn’t deny that.

It was the reason he came back to Gotham even though he had been so reluctant. He fought against Dick constantly when the man was trying to help him, coax him to come back. But he wouldn't listen. He was too angry and stubborn to listen to reason.

So instead he disappeared because every time he saw Dick, he'd waver and he couldn't handle that. He was on a vengeful vendetta and his stupid feelings were getting in the way. So in order to keep his sanity, he left Gotham. Went on what one would call a _soul searching journey_. Except that wasn't really what he was after. Jason was just running away 

It didn't take long for him to realize how lonely he was. How he terribly missed Dick. He wanted to see him, hear his voice and touch him. He wanted it so badly that he almost went back but he stopped himself. He didn't want to give in to temptation. Cause they'd just end up fighting again because Jason was tenacious like that.

So he spent some time away, to clear his mind, to let the effects of the pit subside. He knows it won't completely go away, that the effects would still linger but if he could restrain it, then he'd be able to think clearly.

He'd gone on an adventure, traveling wherever he wanted to go though he didn't have much of a place in mind or a plan so he mindlessly went from city to city. He bumped into the Green Arrow's former sidekick, Roy Harper and an alien princess named Starfire. Former teammates of Dick and members of the Teen Titans. He knows about them and he remembered them well enough. Honestly he was surprised that they decided to team up. It was a strange mix but it was new and refreshing, it pumped his adrenaline. They fought against creatures and aliens and magical beings. He was so absorbed in his actions, never given a minute to relax that he was able to shove thoughts of Gotham to the back of his mind, temporarily forgetting about Dick and Bruce. 

It was actually kind of nice. It made him feel alive again. Funny because he was alive but he hadn't been…living. Sort of. They had conversations and joked and played around. Roy would tell him stories about Dick, about his days as a Titan and silly things they did together with the others.

It didn't bother him to hear about Dick as much as he thought it would have been. Perhaps he really toned it down, mellowed out his anger and frustration. 

But one thing he didn't enjoy talking about though was soulmates. Roy would bring it up every so often. He talked about how he'd found his, a villain named Cheshire. How they were working together on a certain mission and then hooked up only to find out they were soulmates. Roy tried to make a relationship out of it but it just didn't work out due to their differences. So they broke it off. He'd laugh at how shitty his love life had been. 

It stirred up feelings within him, feelings he tried so hard to lock away and forget. 

What made it worse was the fact that Roy had to mention Dick in their conversations. How the boy wonder didn't have a soulmate. Dick was always such a hot topic. 

Roy would go on about how unfortunate it was for such a man as Dick Grayson to not have a mate. How lucky it'd be for anyone to date him. And yet how nice it was that Dick didn't have to deal with the complications of a relationship. 

And honestly Jason couldn't help but agree with him. Even if it was annoying how fixated Roy was on the issue. But he guessed it was an interesting discussion to have. 

In all honesty though, it just made Jason want to go back home. Which he really almost did. They dropped by Gotham very briefly and Jason wanted so badly to stay and search Dick out but he didn't. Instead, he waited. Waited until he was ready to confront his issues.

When the Outlaws completed their mission in saving Tamarian, Kory’s hometown, Roy and Jason returned back to earth.

Immediately he headed back to Gotham. He said his farewells and went back to his _home_. Or if he could even still call it home. Who knows if Dick will still talk to him or if he was just outright pissed off at him. Jason wouldn't know but he could guess that even if the man was angry, he'd still give him a chance. He knows that Dick wouldn't just ignore him. It's not in his nature. 

Jason was going to patch up the riff he had with Dick and the Bat clan even if he still didn't fully forgive Bruce. 

And he did. He tried and it worked out fine or _well enough_. It took some time and effort but Jason knows its well worth it.

Because he got to spend time with Dick, it made everything better for him. He didn't care that he had a mark and Dick didn't. That he had a soulmate and Dick didn't. None of those facts mattered to Jason. All he wanted was _Dick_ and he promised himself he'd do his best to woo the man. Would try to show Dick how much Jason loved him and that if Dick felt the same, it was okay for them to be together. 

Jason knows that at some point in time he'll tell Dick about his mark but right now, he didn't want to. He knows Dick cares and respects the rules that one shouldn't interfere and therefore not steal someone else's soulmate. And Jason knows that if Dick knew, he wouldn’t dare take on Jason’s advances. Not that Jason knows whether or not Dick even likes him but well, he's trying. Has tried and failed many times. Dick doesn’t seem to be catching on or maybe he’s just playing innocent. Or maybe he’s just not even _attracted_ to Jason. He _knows_ he’s not bad looking.

Or maybe its cause Jason just makes it extremely awkward. 

Like that one time they went out to a carnival. A _carnival_ of all things. But it’s something that Dick would like. They were strolling around the booths, playing games and eating all kinds of food. Dick being Dick, he wanted to try everything and had gotten this huge berry filled crepe which he kept trying to get Jason to try. 

“It’s _really_ good. You should try some!” He chirped, smile all wide after having taken a bite. Jason watched as he was eating happily and noticed there was whipped cream stuck to the corner of his mouth. He really wanted to lick it off and felt his throat going dry at the thought.

“No thanks Dick. I’m good.” Jason politely declined. It was more amusing watching him eat it.

“ _Come on_ Jay! Just one bite!” Dick pleaded, lips curving into a tiny pout. A pout Jason couldn’t really resist.

Jason gave him a look, trying his best to not fall into Dick’s whims but found it hard. He couldn’t resist Dick’s cute yet begging face, lips all puffed up, eyes all big and wide, giving him the puppy dog look. Yeah no way he could say no to that so instead, he avoided his gaze. Green eyes wandered and zoned in on the tiny speck of cream, so bothered by it.

Dick wouldn’t let it go, kept begging him with _please_ and whining his name ‘ _Jaayyyyy_ ’ and basically shoving the crepe into his face. Jason let out a sigh. “ _Fine_.”

“Yes!” Dick exclaimed.

Jason swooped down and took a huge bite of the delicious dessert and chewed on it slowly, savoring the sweet yet tartness of the berries and cream mixed together. Dick’s smile widened, delighted that Jason had given in.

“Is it good?”

“Yeah. It’s good.” Jason said. “Also – “ He swiped his thumb against the corner of Dick’s pretty lips, wiping the excess whipped cream away and licked it clean. “You have cream on you.” 

Dick’s eyes widen and cheeks suddenly turned a dark shade of pink, embarrassed. “Um, thanks.”

“No problem. You eat like a five year old,” Jason snickered, trying his best to cover up his own _embarrassment_ by poking fun at Dick instead. He just couldn’t help himself even if he kind of regretted doing that.

“I do not!” Dick argued.

“Yeah you do. Plus you have more on your face.” Jason lied and watched as Dick immediately brought his fingers to wipe his mouth. 

Jason cringed at remembering that experience. _Ugh._ If only he was better at flirting. 

"You're drooling," a voice spooked him out from his train of thought. 

“Fuck! Tim!” Jason jumped from the sudden intrusion in his space. God had he been spacing out that _badly_? 

“Language Jason.” Tim reprimanded him. 

“What are you talking about?” Jason ignored his comment and threw a look at the male dressed in his Red Robin uniform. 

Tim rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’re staring.” 

“At what?” He knew exactly what Tim was talking about but he was going to feign ignorance. 

Tim looked as if he wanted to scold Jason but instead, bit back his remark. “At you know who.” 

“You mean Bruce?” 

Tim sucked in his breath, muttering something quietly. “You know what I’m talking about.” 

“No I don’t.” Fuck Tim and his brains. 

He sighed. “Fine Jason. Act like you don’t know.” 

“But I don’t.” Jason continued to hold his stoic expression, almost wanting to smirk a little at having frustrated Tim. 

“You know what? _I don’t care._ ” 

Tim walked away and went to join up with Bruce and Dick instead, as they were running an analysis on the computer. Damian on the other hand was throwing some punches in the training room, having been ignored for a bit. 

Jason probably needed to dial down the amount of ogling he does or someone else will notice. Someone like, Bruce, who has a keen eye and would probably figure something out. 

He decided he should do something else and maybe go and bug Damian, to release some tension and frustration in him. 

Unrequited love sucked and so did soulmates. Dick was so close, so within reach but he could only look and not touch. Sooner or later, he was going to make his move. 

In the meantime, he needed to let out some stress.

Yeah he definitely needed to kick some ass. Maybe Damian’s. 

“Hey Brat! Spar with me.”

“Go away Todd!”

“Scared you’d lose to me?”

“Tt. Bring it.”

So maybe he shouldn’t have taunted the bat brat like that because he went full out, not holding back a single bit. Jason ended up with bruises spread across his body. Though it wasn’t like Damian got off without any injuries either.

Afterwards they were lectured for being too rough, that sparing meant they had to only use a certain amount of their strength and not 100%. It wasn’t like they were trying to beat the other up. It’s simple training etiquette.

\--------

Jason was over at Dick’s apartment, the older inviting him over for movie and dinner, as if it was a date. Though if he considered this a date, it wouldn’t be their first because they’ve hung out many times in their civilian clothes. Just Jason Todd and Dick Grayson. 

It wasn’t rare for them to have movie nights. Jason would often come over bearing gifts of take-out food and they would just watch a movie or a TV show or play games. Sometimes they would even cook together. Other times they’d actually go out to the theater, or to eat, or to the park. Or wherever either of them felt like going to. 

It’s like they’re dating but they’re really not. They're spending more time together, hanging out like friends and these so called hang outs felt like dates. At least to Jason it did and he could only wish they were dating but… well, they’re not. 

Today Jason had brought over take-out and a small 6-pack beer. He knows Dick doesn’t really drink, the goody two-shoes that he is, and the fact that he’s a bit of a light weight, but Jason needed some alcohol in him. It had been a long tiring week.

“Jay, you brought beer?” Dick asked as he let Jason in through the front door, staring at his grocery bags. 

“I just wanted to drink some.” 

“But I don’t really drink.” 

“I know you don’t drink. No worries, I’ll drink it all.” 

Dick narrowed his eyes at him. “Okay fine. I’ll drink one and we can store the rest for next time.” Jason said, giving in to those stunning blue eyes, even if he was playfully glaring at him. 

A smile graced Dick’s lips. “Good.” He snatched the bags from Jason’s hands and trotted into the kitchen, placing the packaged meals onto the table. 

Jason watched as Dick stuffed his face, slurping at noodles. He’d gotten Chinese this time, having remembered Dick mentioning he really wanted to eat some. The older was such a glutton, constantly eating and Jason had to wonder where does all his food go, and how does he manage to consume so much? 

“Did you not eat all day or something?” Jason asked, raising a brow at him questioningly.

Dick took a moment to completely chew and swallow his food before he spoke. Otherwise, he’d just be spitting out whatever he was trying to eat. “I was busy that I forgot to eat.”

Typical Grayson. Always forgetting to take care of himself sometimes.

“Well, good thing I brought enough for you.”

“I am forever grateful,” he teased and continued chowing down on his food, acting as if it was his last meal. Oh god, hope he doesn’t choke.

Jason ate his food at a much slower pace and popped a can of beer open, taking a gulp. He could feel the cool liquid slide down his throat smoothly. It was so satisfying. 

After satiating their hunger, they settled onto the couch, Jason taking up one end and Dick on the other, leaving space in between them. It was weird how they settled into opposite ends of the couch, neither wanting to close that space.

Jason would have done it. Would have just plopped his butt down right next to Dick but he felt like he’d invade his personal space. Even though Dick was an affectionate person, he seemed to not be so much with Jason. It was strange and Jason was indeed jealous every time he watched Dick hug the life out of Damian or Tim, ruffled their hair, giving them his _affection_ and _love._  

But not for Jason. Maybe it was because he was older? Or possibly the fact that they haven’t quite mended their relationship yet. 

Whatever the reason was, Jason really wanted Dick to be comfortable around him like he was in the past. But he didn’t want to push it so he restrained himself just a bit. 

He sighed quietly and rested a hand on the arm rest, sinking deeper into the cushions as he slid down a bit, getting comfortable. 

“Any preference?” Dick asked as he flipped the switches on the remote. 

“Anything is fine.” 

“Okay.” 

Jason may have been a little buzzed, having drank three cans of beer which Dick did poke at him for but seemed to let it fly anyways. Jason was finding it hard to concentrate on the film. He could see the flashing lights and colors, and the actions going on, but he couldn’t really follow the story. 

Or more like, he was really just distracted and kept stealing side glances at Dick. Dick who had his legs crossed on the sofa, an elbow propped on the arm rest, cheek resting in his palm. How the fringe of his raven hair fell into his face, covering part of his eyes. His pretty lips just being there, all pink and puffy, and Jason would watch as Dick nipped at them every so often. 

Yeah, he was undeniably _distracted_. 

Blame it on the alcohol but he was feeling rather bold tonight, wanting to take things a step further. Wanting to initiate.

And so he did. Because really? _Fuck restraints._

He slid across the couch and closed the gap between them, knocking into Dick’s side and causing the man to lose his balance. 

“Jay! What the heck?” He shouted, turning to look at Jason. 

This was the perfect chance. He brought a hand to his face and cupped his cheek, tilted his head back. He snatched Dick’s lips, pressing his own to shut him up before he could say another word. He felt Dick stiffen for a moment, his body going tense and rigid but then he seemed to relax, just ever so slightly. 

The kiss was chaste and quick and he pulled apart. His eyes met with Dick’s, pupils blown and a glittering blue, so clear yet so confused. He could see the hint of lust in them, how Dick unconsciously pressed a hand to his chest, fingers curling as he gripped his shirt. Jason can feel the tension between them, how stressed the atmosphere felt and he thought maybe this was a really bad move. 

Then suddenly, Dick hooked a hand behind his neck and crushed their lips together. 

 _Oh_ , maybe it wasn’t bad after all.

They kissed, lips moving against another, teeth nipping and biting tenderly. Jason brought a hand to Dick’s waist, sliding underneath his shirt, feeling the warmth of his skin. He gave a tender squeeze, fingers digging into flesh as he lowered him down onto the couch, gently settling Dick’s head against the armrest as his back flattened against the cushioned seats. 

Jason hovered above him, lips never breaking apart as they kissed and kissed, licking his lips to gain entrance into his mouth. Dick gasped, a soft moan escaping from him and Jason quickly dove into that warm cavern. He ran his tongue against teeth, feeling the roof of his mouth before their tongues entwined, engaging in a fiery dance. 

He pressed soft little kisses to Dick’s pretty pink lips. Moving to the corners of his mouth, his cheeks and slowly trailing down his jawline and to his nape. He stopped and licked at the golden skin before he started sucking and nipping, hoping to leave a beautiful bruise.

He felt Dick buck beneath him, his body contorting, bending upwards, and chest bumping into Jason, their bodies fitting like a puzzle. Soft pants escaped his lips, little cries of pleasure playing like music in Jason’s ears. He could feel Dick’s fingers digging into his hair, could feel warm finger tips tickling his scalp as the man clutched onto him. 

He left marks all around Dick’s neck. It was like he was painting a mark of his own, albeit a temporary one. 

When Jason rose, arms pressed at either side of Dick’s head, he stared down at the older male. His face was flushed, cheeks pink, traveling all the way up to his ears. Lips were parted, panting and swollen and red. His neck was decorated in tiny pink blemishes. His once bright blue eyes were dark, glassy, filled with haze. 

 _God._ He wanted to do more, wanted to ravish him right here and now. Dick just looked so damn _gorgeous_ and _delicious_. But Jason kept his cool. Well, tried. He didn’t want to push it for worry of Dick backing away. 

They didn’t say a single word, didn’t utter a single noise. They just stared at each other, neither breaking eye contact. Jason didn’t know what to say. What could he say? _‘Sorry I just really wanted to kiss you?’_ Which was the truth but he couldn’t just admit it.

He couldn’t stand the silence any more so Jason backed off first. He got off of Dick, leaving some space between them as the man pushed himself back up into a sitting position. Dick turned away from Jason, and leaned back against the couch, placing his attention on the movie that was long forgotten. It was as if their whole make out didn’t happen. 

Jason was tongue tied, couldn’t utter a single word. He didn’t know how he should react and he found it hard trying to read Dick at the moment. How did Dick even feel about it? After all, he did reciprocate the kiss didn’t he? Jason didn’t want Dick to just play it off, disregarding what they’d just done but he also didn’t want to scare him away. So he mimicked Dick, moved to go back to his spot but he was abruptly stopped. 

A hand wrapped around his wrist, tugging him to sit back down. He stared at Dick, a bit confused and gave him a questioning look. Dick didn’t say a single word as he nibbled at his lips, squeezing his skin sweetly as he gave another tug, staring at him with fondness in his eyes. It was an indication that it was okay. So Jason slowly sat back down right beside Dick. 

Dick closed the minimal gap between them, sliding close until their shoulders touched and surprisingly, he leaned against him, his weight resting against Jason. The grip on his wrist loosened, fingers tickling him as they traveled down to his hand. Dick boldly spread apart Jason’s clenched hand, pressing their palms together before he twined their fingers. 

During this whole time Dick kept his attention on the movie. Neither said a word. 

Something strange happened, something neither of them wanted to speak about.

But whatever it was, Jason didn't hate it.


	5. Chapter 5

This _thing_ between Jason and Dick – whatever it was – continued on for a while. Them dating but not really dating.

They didn’t quite put a name to their relationship. Neither bothered to bring it up as topic of conversation. Dick didn’t breathe a word about it and it was the same with Jason. Instead, they just went with it, didn’t talk about what this _thing_ between them really is. It was typical of them to not want to talk about their feelings. After all they learned from the best.

So rather than having to exert energy into talking about something they were both avoiding, they decided to just spend time together – sharing sweet kisses and affectionate cuddles but never anything more intimate than that.

Dick honestly wasn't sure how he felt about the situation. He _knows_ that he's attracted to Jason, finds him alluring and _just_ – _God_ , he just missed him so much. Whenever he looked at the grown Robin it felt like lightning had struck him. Jittery nerves coursed throughout his body, making his fingers all tingly and his heart pounding rapidly. He could feel a range of emotions filtering through him – the feeling of wanting to be around him, how Jason could make him feel so calm but yet filled with excitement and want.

He'd _never_ felt this way about another person. Sure he's met others that were attractive and _yeah_ , he thought they were good looking but that was pretty much it.

But Jason was _different_. He stirred up feelings within him he's never felt before. Feelings he's sure that should be reserved for his soulmate.

Jason had always had a place in his heart. He was never quite defined as a brother not like Tim and Damian were but yet, he was still family. However his feelings towards Jason was never one of _familial love_. It was different but Dick could never quite explain what Jason was exactly to him.

_Until now._

When Jason had told him that he wouldn’t mind being his soulmate, his heart clenched. It was the _sweetest_ thing anyone has ever said to him and it almost made him cry. Yes he is quite a sap as he’s been told. But in that moment, Dick wouldn’t have minded if that was true.

 _And now_ – now, he found himself _falling in love_ with Jason. He knows it now that he loves him. That the reason why Jason was never quite family to him was because he was attracted to him, that he wanted him. That _yes_ , he wants to be with him. As _lovers._  

But was that really the right thing to do? Could Dick be with him? Did he deserve Jason? After how he failed him. 

Dick felt like he didn’t deserve Jason but he knows that if he could pick, that if he did pick, he would choose Jason. But there was just one thing stopping him. Just one stupid issue.

_His soulmate._

Dick has no plans in finding his soulmate, not that he thinks he could find them that easily because it really wasn’t. It took time and effort and sometimes it was coincidental or sometimes, they would never meet. But at this point in his life, Dick didn’t care about his soulmate. It was already too late.

In the end, it shouldn’t matter. It was his choice to make – well, _their_ choice because it was a joint decision.

Some part of him was telling him that this was wrong. That his desire to be with Jason was _taboo_. That he should go find his soulmate because if he didn’t, they’d be alone. But why should that matter anyways? Dick’s been alone up until now, always battling with his want to be with someone and his duty to remain faithful. Faithful to someone he’s never met before. As Jason had once said, just because you’re bound to another doesn’t mean you _belong together_. After the struggles he’s gone through, Dick had begun to see truth in Jason’s words.

He was just _so_ conflicted. He could spend all day arguing with himself, making up reasons for why he can’t do something he knows he wants to do. It was just the _one_ thing. The one thing Dick has _ever_ wanted in his life and yet he was trying to convince himself otherwise. Finding reasons to dissuade his desires; that it was wrong. That there would be consequences he and Jason would have to face.

It made his head ache and Dick wished he could just throw his morals out the window but he _can’t_. He just can’t do it.

Dick heaved a sigh and tugged his comforter over his head. He was curled up in bed, trying to get some sleep but his mind would not shut down, always in a constant turmoil. He buried himself in the dark, his mind going in circles as he tried to fight a battle with himself.

He just wants Jason and he could have it so easily. _So damn easy_. There was really only one obstacle, just one person to deal with. Someone he’s never met before and for all he knows, it could be an issue far in the future or it might not. But he just couldn't convince himself to do it.

Not when his mark was still there. 

Since he was alone in his apartment, he was dressed in only his briefs. Typically Dick was careful about what he wore, always did his best to hide his mark in case someone showed up unannounced. The acrobat’s fingers searched for the mark on his skin, finding it where it always was, on his inner right thigh. He outlined the rose with his fingertips, feeling the slight bump of the ink. Every so often he’d touch it, whether it was him just resting his hand over it or following the lines of the picture. As much as he hated it, he was quite fond of the mark and found it beautiful. It was weird that he had a rose and he’d always wondered what it really meant because everyone had different marks. It had to represent something related to him.

Dick was curious and one day looked it up – the meaning of roses. These beautiful flowers expressed promises, hope and new beginnings. It’s an expression of love. Depending on the color of the roses, they represented different types of emotions. Red roses conveyed deep emotions – love, longing or desire as well as respect, admiration or devotion. A deep red conveyed regret and sorrow.

His mark could mean any of these or all as it didn’t have a color. It might as well be any color that Dick imagined it to be.

As he dove into the analysis of roses, he felt that it represented him in a way. That the reason his mark was the shape of this delicate flower symbolized his life. That yes, out of everyone in the batfamily, he’s the most expressive with his emotions. That he’s always had a longing for a loved one and hope that one day, he’d have a soulmate, someone he could be with.

In his mind, it made sense but he wasn’t feeling it. That all of this – whatever it was – was false hope for him. That the world was just playing with him like he was a puppet. Dick sucked in a breath and gritted his teeth. He wished he could just toss all his worries out the window and just let this be what it can be.

And he supposes that lately, he has, just somewhat.

Jason and Dick spend almost their whole time together, seeing each other about every few couple of days. They go on what couples would call dates though they define it as hang outs. Theoretically, they were hanging out but the atmosphere and chemistry between the two was screaming date. Of course neither will admit it. They mostly patrol on the same nights; sometimes together and sometimes not but they make the effort to meet up or at least, pass by if they’re working separate cases.

They kiss and hold hands and cuddle, even going as much as snuggling in bed together, just wrapped in each other’s arms as they watch TV or drift off into a deep slumber.

It was nice, _really nice_ and Dick loved every minute of it. He never thought it’d be so pleasing to feel another’s body warmth. To share silly stories with them or just spend time with together. He does it with his family and friends but with Jason, it’s different. _Everything_ with him is different. Jason’s touches were tender and delicate, his kisses were soft and fragile, as if he was afraid that Dick would break. That Dick was made of glass and just a tiny misstep would shatter him.

But Dick is the farthest thing from fragile. He’s withstood many hard trials and he always bounces back. He’s sure that Jason is well aware of this but even then, it still felt nice, to be treated with such care.

Dick also found himself falling into the habit of playing with Jason’s hair, running his fingers through those soft dark locks, twisting the ends of his white tips and twirling his finger around them.

"Why do you like touching my hair so much?" Jason had asked one time. Dick had been sitting in his lap and couldn't resist the temptation because it was _right there_ , begging for him to touch it.

"Good question. I honestly don't know. I just like touching it." Dick said as he continued to gently run his fingers through, pulling back his hair into a slick back, only to have it to fall back into place. He especially loved toying with the whites of his bangs.

"You weirdo." But he was smirking and Dick knew he liked it.

Every time he thought of Jason, a smile tugged at his lips. His chest swelled with the desire to see him and _God_ , did he want to see him. It’s only been about five days, the longest they’ve gone without seeing each other but it felt like an eternity.

Dick was in deep trouble. He knows that when the time came, he’d never be able to break this off even if he tried.

And yeah, they definitely weren’t dating _at all_.

\------

Tim had called Dick, asking him for some help. He needed a second opinion on certain elements of his mission and a bit of help. Dick didn’t mind helping his little brother. He always loved when they asked him for help because it was quite rare. Dick met Tim at the coordinates that he had given him, which was near the docks. They perched on top of a nearby rooftop, hidden in the shadows of the building as they waited for the perpetrators to show up at the warehouse they were keeping an eye on.

They were leisurely chatting, trying not to distract themselves too much in case something showed up when suddenly, Tim said something that completely caught him off guard.

"I'm happy for you," Tim blurted out of the blue. Dick’s eyes were obscured behind his mask but he was blinking rapidly, eyes going wide as he tilted his head in confusion. Tim had a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his lips and Dick knew he was up to something. But he wasn’t sure what.

“What?” Dick questioned.

“I know you know what I’m talking about.”

“I have no clue actually.”

Tim let out a tiny sigh. "Do the _both_ of you like to play dumb?"

"Tim, what the _hell_ are you talking about? And me and who?“ Tim was being so cryptic that Dick couldn’t quite guess where he was going with this.

"You and Jason."

" _Oh._ " Suddenly, everything clicked together and it all made sense. Had Tim been watching them? Did he notice that something was going on between them? Because Dick was sure they were extremely careful about whatever it was they were doing, especially in the public eye.

"I've noticed you two spending more time together,” Tim said, elaborating just a bit.

Right. _Of course._ If anyone would have noticed something, it would be Tim. Always the perceptive one. Besides Alfred because Alfred _knows all_. Dick’s sure he even knows about him and Jason’s… _thing_. He’s not sure how but he just knows that Alfred knows. He swears the man is psychic or something.

“I mean, I guess we have. It’s kind of nice to uh – have someone watch your back during patrols.” Dick wasn’t willing to admit it to Tim. He was just going to feign ignorance.

The teen groaned, exasperated and annoyed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed loudly. “I meant socially Dick. Like, hanging out together.”

“Yeah…?”

“Okay _fine_. I’ll spell it out. Like a date. Like _you’re dating_ Jason Todd.”

Dick was really hoping and praying Tim wouldn't go there. But he did and now this conversation seemed inevitable. Well, he was just going to try to steer it another way, as best as he could but he knows Tim wouldn’t just let it go. When he’s got a hunch, he’d poke until he got an answer.

"We're not dating." Dick denied his assumption because _they're not_. They’re not anything to each other.  It’s just a _thing_. An unnamed relationship. Just two people enjoying each other’s company. It was not –yeah no – Jason and him were definitely – _Definitely. Not. Dating._

"Really? I beg to differ."

"What would you know about dating?"

Tim scoffed, clicking his tongue as if he was imitating Damian. " _A lot._ Remember I have a boyfriend? I'm more experienced than you and Jason." 

Dick chuckled at that statement. "I can't believe I’m talking about dating with you.”

“I guess it’s something we’ve never really talked about before. If anything it was brief. And you always seemed a little awkward when I talked about Kon.”

Dick flinched ever so slightly at the comment. He wasn’t aware that Tim had noticed. It wasn’t as if he was uncomfortable with it, it just felt odd. He didn’t mean to react that way and it wasn’t because he disapproved, far from it. It was just a natural physical reaction and well, to put it honestly, he was _jealous_. In a sense. It just made him feel upset at himself. He tried his best not to show it but he guessed his gesture was evident enough that Tim had found out.

“Sorry, it’s just – I mean,” Dick was stuttering, struggling with his words on how to best explain this to Tim.

“It’s okay Dick. I think I get it.”

“Tim – “ 

“It’s fine. You don’t have to talk about it. I know it’s not because you disapprove or anything. I just – it makes you feel uncomfortable right?”

Dick didn’t want to admit it but it was the truth. He nodded his head. “Just a bit.”

“I think I understand the reason why though. I mean, Dick, I didn’t have a soulmate until I met Kon. So I get it. I get how you feel.”

God, he couldn’t believe his little brother was giving him a pep talk. But he knows that Tim gets him because he also experienced it. Though he was lucky to have gotten his soul mark early on and the fact that he found his mate the day he got it. Dick on the other hand, not so much.

Dick let a small smile grace his lips as he looked at Tim. “Thanks. For you know.” The acrobat made funny hand gestures at Tim, trying to indicate whatever it was he was trying to convey into body language.

“It’s okay Dick. I got it. And of course, no problem. But I still think you’re dating Jason.”

Why of course we were going to come back to that topic.

“Look Tim, we’re really not dating.”

“ _Dick._ ” Tim spoke in his all commanding tone. Dick chuckled because it was the voice he used when he was handing out orders to his team. It didn’t exactly work on him and Tim probably knew it. “You can say whatever you want to say but from what I’ve seen, you’re dating. End of story. You guys flirt all the time.”

“No we don’t!”

“Yes. Yes you do.”

Dick’s shoulders tensed from the comment. Were they really that obvious? He was sure that he and Jason had minimal physical contact when they were surrounded by others. And if they did, it was never anything affectionate. “It wasn’t that obvious was it?”

“It wasn’t to everyone but it was to me. I mean, it wasn’t particularly obvious you two were flirting but I could definitely tell there was a change in your behavior towards one another.”

“ _Oh._ ”

“Knowing where you come from, I understand your denial. But neither of you have a soulmate so what does it matter? Just be together. You both deserve one another. I mean as much as I hated Jason for torturing me, he has grown on me a bit. We’re better now. Not quite on the same level as you and I of course. It would take a very long time for that to happen. But it’s nice talking to Jason even if he’s still mean.”

"Tim –"

"I'm not done yet. Let me just say. I want you to be happy Dick. _Really I do._ I don't want you to be alone. You’re my brother and I love you. And I know how much you seek affection and warmth from others even if it’s not clear as day. I can tell, trust me. Besides, Jason compliments you in an odd way and I've never seen you in such high spirits. You’re almost on cloud nine I swear."

Dick slowly let the words sink in as he absorbed everything that Tim had said. He was surprised to know how Tim felt about this whole soulmates thing he’s been dreading every day of his life. He didn’t think Tim gave it a single thought. Because it wasn’t really his issue to deal with.

What he said, it resonated with Dick. In his mind and heart, he gets it. It’s what he’s been thinking, debating all along with himself. But he always ended up with the same answer. That it was wrong. But hearing it from Tim, it kind of gave him the courage to disregard everything and just go for it.

Dick threw his arms around the teen and pulled Tim into a tight hug. He squeezed him with just enough pressure to not restrict his movements and buried his face against Tim’s ebony hair. 

“Aw! I didn’t think you cared so much about me Tim!”

“Oh god, Dick! Don’t start getting sappy on me now.”

" _Why not?_ “ He cooed. “You just showed me how much you love your big brother."

"Ack! Dick! Stop!" Tim tried to push the older man off, shoving his hand against his chest. Of course Dick just held on tighter.

What Tim had said was the honest truth and it made Dick incredibly happy. He really wants to listen to Tim, is debating on it. But Tim doesn’t know that he has a soulmate. That if he didn’t have this damn mark on his thigh, he would have jumped right into it. Would have poured his soul and energy into building a relationship with Jason.

He was wavering between the two decisions. To just say _fuck it._ Let himself be happy. But he was still uneasy about everything and couldn’t quite make a decision yet.

\------

Dick was laying down sideways on his bed with a hand propped against his cheek. He was lazily watching TV in his old room in the manor. Alfred had scheduled lunch in their schedule which is the reason why he was currently there. Everyone in the family was present except for Jason who had some business to take care of but would drop by later.

Lunch had gone well for the most part. Okay, not that well since there was a bit of an event that occurred. Honestly he was expecting a bit of fighting as per usual but this wasn’t really a fight per say. More like, Damian having a bad day and venting his frustrations.

When Damian had first entered the dining room, Dick quickly took notice of the angry scowl he wore on his face.

“What’s wrong Dami?” Dick asked, a little worried that maybe something had gone awfully wrong.

Damian didn’t reply to his question and instead, plopped down onto the chair beside Dick. He crossed his arms over his chest still wearing that glare.

Tim raised a brow at him in curiosity but decided that he’d let Dick handle it and just ignored him.

“Come on Lil’ D, tell me whose got you in such a bad mood.”

Damian mumbled something under his breath but it was incoherent. Almost sounded like he was speaking his native tongue.

“What?”

“I said – I found who my soulmate is!” He huffed loudly, voice filled with rage and frustration. He narrowed his eyes at Dick, seeming as though he was mad at the acrobat but really, he was infuriated at the situation.

“Oh!” Dick was surprised to hear this and was suddenly interested. He never would have thought he’d find out about Damian’s soulmate so early on. Not to mention it still sounded weird when he thought about it. “Who is it?”

“I wish not to speak of their name.”

“Tell me Dami! I must know!” Dick said and pleaded with him. 

Damian gave him a look, contemplating on his request. Dick put on his best sad face, knowing full well that Damian was never one to deny Dick.

“Tt. Do not laugh Grayson. But my soulmate is... the Kent child.”

Dick’s eyes widen in surprise when he registered those words. “Kent child as in Clark’s son, Jon?”

“Who else would it be?”

Tim almost choked on his water and quickly set his cup down. “W-What?” He rasped out as he tried to clear his throat.

A soft chuckle erupted from Dick at the events. It looked like his little brothers had a thing in common. Funny how their soulmates ended up being Kryptonian.

“I warned you not to laugh Grayson!” Damian grumbled.

“Sorry. It was just a little funny. Do you not like Jon?”

“ _Of course not!_ I don't want anything to do with that alien. Nor do I want to be associated with the Kent family like Drake is.”

“ _Hey!_ ”

“Aw. Come on. Don't say that. They're nice and Jon is a very sweet kid.”

“I do not approve of him.” 

“That's too bad Damian. You're sort of stuck with him.”

“I'd rather choose to be alone. 

Dick frowned when he heard that comment, feeling a little saddened at the thought of Damian being alone. He didn’t want that to happen to him. “Don't say that.”

Damian was taken aback by that and he looked at Dick, examining the features and emotions plastered on his face. He could tell that something was wrong and he knew that what he said had hurt Dick. He hesitantly reached forward and grabbed Dick’s hand. “I did not mean to offend you.” Damian apologized, his gaze never breaking away from Dick’s. It was a little adorable how straightforward he was with Dick.

“It’s okay.” Dick smiled, reassuring Damian that it was fine. “I know you didn’t.” He said and squeezed Damian’s small hand. “And I get that you’re angry about it but why don’t you try and get to know him first? I’m sure you have things in common.”

Damian gave a huff and paused silently to consider Dick’s suggestion before he gave a slight nod. “I will attempt to engage in friendly conversations with him. Only because you asked.”

“That's all I want. Don't be too mean though.”

“I will try but I make no promises.”

Tim snorted as he texted on his phone, interrupting their little brotherly moment. “I'm going to text Kon about this and see what Jon thinks.”

“You will do no such thing!” Damian broke away from Dick and turned his attention to Tim.

“ _Too. Bad._ ” Tim flashed his phone and the screen showed that the message had been sent.

After that, all hell broke loose and Dick had to try his best to break them apart. Bruce wasn't even around to help. In fact he didn't even come down to lunch. He probably expected this to happen because he was sure Damian had told Bruce.

It took both him and Alfred to break the two up. They finished their meals peacefully and Dick had planned to relax after but was whisked away by Damian who proceeded to give him a verbal essay of why he disliked Jon, which really didn’t consist of any good reasons. It was more along the lines of how Bruce was better than Clark, him being better than Jon and Jon was an annoying pest to be around cause he was too nice and kind and always called him short. It was a little amusing at first but then by the end of the lecture, he felt like Damian had chewed his ear off. 

Dick heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose as he collapsed onto the mattress. He groaned as he reached out for the remote and fumbled with the buttons to put something else on. He stared at the TV, flipping through various titles on Netflix. When he turned a little too hard to reposition himself, he felt a sting on his cheek. A slight bruise he had gotten from being swatted with a spoon when he tried to intervene the fight during lunch. 

He heard the sound of the door opening and didn’t bother to check since he knew who the intruder was. Dick could tell by the sound of their footsteps.

“So I heard Demon brat found who his soulmate is?” 

“Yeah. It was a _disaster_.” Dick mumbled into the mattress and refused to move since he was too comfortable where he was. He felt the bed dip and turned his head slightly to stare up at Jason who was looming above him. The man was dressed in casuals and was wearing a big grin on his face. 

“Alfred filled me in on it. It sounded like a lot of fun. Too bad I wasn’t there.” 

Dick laughed. “It was so not fun. Also better that you weren’t.” 

Dick sucked in a breath when Jason tenderly brushed his thumb over the small bruise decorating his cheek. 

“Also heard about this,” he said and rubbed tiny circles against the purplish blemish. 

Dick nodded his head and felt Jason cup his cheek tenderly. “I didn’t know a spoon could be a weapon.” He chuckled and nuzzled against Jason’s big hand, could feel the warm heat radiating from his skin. 

“Anything can be a weapon.” Jason leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Dick laughed a little when the ends of Jason’s ebony hair tickled his face. 

“I suppose so.” 

“ _Boy wonder attacked by a spoon_.” Jason joked and nibbled at his lips, biting them teasingly. “It'll be a new trend. All the new criminals will abandon their guns for a spoon.” 

“Your jokes are so lame Jason.” Dick lifted his arms and linked his fingers at the base of Jason’s nape as the man gripped his waist and hoisted him upwards.

“I only learn from the best.” Jason teased and held Dick in his arms. 

“My humor is _amazing_. Not like yours.” 

“Sure it is.” 

“But it is!” Dick argued and tried to disentangle himself from Jason’s hold but the man kept a firm grip around his waist. Dick scrunched his nose and pulled Jason’s hands back for a quick second as he got onto his knees and positioned himself over Jason’s lap, legs on either side of Jason so he could straddle him. He sat down on Jason’s lap and then placed Jason’s hands back on his waist, where Jason teasingly squeezed him, earning a small and satisfied sigh from Dick.

“Don’t deny it.”

“I’m not! Come on Jay, I have – “

Jason shut him up by slamming their mouths together. “Just shut up and let me kiss you.” He said and Dick snickered against his lips. 

Dick pressed his palm flat against Jason’s chest while the other rested on his shoulder, gripping tightly onto his shirt. Jason’s fingers pressed into his sides with such pressure Dick was sure he’d leave marks there. He felt Jason’s touch travel downwards, fingers rubbing against the small of his back as they trailed over his tailbone to rest against his butt, giving it a squeeze and earning a beautiful moan from Dick. 

Their lips were locked in a fiery kiss, nipping and sucking, saliva being exchanged as their tongues met. A mixture of moans and whimpers escaped from Dick's lips only to be swallowed by Jason as the man sucked the breath out of him, only allowing for air when needed.

Dick's hands journeyed up the side of Jason's neck and he buried his fingers in his raven hair, tugging at the ends gently.

" _God Dick_ ," Jason growled, voice filled with raw passion – so deep and husky. It sent a shiver down Dick's spine and he arched further into Jason's, his body arching as he pressed their chests flushed together.

"Jay..." he moaned.

Dick continued to kiss Jason and felt the placement of his hands shift, drawing away from his body, warmth leaving, only to rest against the hem of his shirt. Dick was so absorbed in his lust, focused on kissing Jason until his lips were bruised a brilliant red. He was unaware of what was happening when Jason suddenly clutched his butt once again and flipped him over so his back was pressed firmly against the bed.

“What?!” Dick yelped in surprise.

Jason smirked at Dick’s dazed look and rather than reply to him, he began fumbling with the acrobat’s shirt as he caught his lips once again, silencing his words. Jason’s bare hands touched his skin and it was so warm and Dick wanted more. Wanted Jason to run his hands all over his body, marking him everywhere.

Jason slowly but teasingly rolled Dick’s shirt upwards until they were caught against his arms. He tugged at the shirt and slipped it off and over his head. He tossed the garment onto the ground. Hazed green eyes stared down at the blushing acrobat, who seemed to be very aware that he was shirtless and being looked at.

Jason pressed a kiss against Dick’s left collarbone and then his right, feeling him twitch from the touch.  He wore a grin on his face, enjoying Dick’s reactions. He continued to leave tiny little wet kisses down his chest and around his nipples, teasing them with his tongue. Dick whimpered, his body contorting to the pleasure he was receiving and it only made Jason more proud. With every touch of his lips, Dick could feel those spots burning with heat. His lids closed as he curled his head against the plush of the mattress. He relished in Jason’s touches, biting the bottom of his lips every time Jason would suck just a little too much at one spot, sure to leave tiny hickeys all over.

Jason kept up his teasingly slow pace, lips leaving wet spots around Dick’s navel. He moved down south until he was at the top of his pants. Jason pinched the strings of Dick’s sweatpants, tugging ever so slowly at one end as he undid the knot. As he moved to pull down his pants, fingers gripping onto the waistband, Dick tensed, his body going completely rigid. Suddenly, he was very aware of the position he was in. He gasped loudly and yelled “don’t.”

Jason froze in his spot and leaned back to stare at Dick, surprise written on his face when he saw the fear in Dick’s eyes. Jason immediately retracted his hands and Dick sat up, heaving a large breath as he tried to calm his beating heart.

Their eyes met and Jason frowned, lips pulled down, brows tight with worry. “Sor – “

“ _No._ No Jason. Don’t apologize.”

“But – “ Jason was ready to argue but he paused and let out a sigh. He went to retrieve Dick’s shirt and handed it back to him. Dick took the garment and put it back on so he didn’t feel so naked. “…Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“I shouldn’t have – “

“ _Jason._ ” Dick could see the slight hurt and worry in his eyes. He reached out and took Jason’s hand, squeezing it. “It’s not your fault. I…I was just surprised.”

They never do anything more than just kissing. It was the first time that they had advanced this far, which wasn’t really far at all.

Dick was surprised by how much he wanted Jason to take him, and he would have let him have his way if he didn’t remember that he had lied to him. That he would have been _exposed_. And Jason would find out about his soul mark and he couldn’t let that happen. He knows that one day, the secret will reveal itself but it was too soon. He wasn't ready to talk about it, didn't _want_ to talk about it.

"Are you sure you’re okay? I thought you might have…" Jason asked again, his face full of concern as he trailed off his thought.

Dick smiled, realizing what he was getting at and squeezed his hand. “Jason, it’s not what you’re thinking of. I’m fine. Don’t worry okay? I’m just…not quite ready yet.”

The tension that was built up in Jason’s shoulders quickly disappeared and he relaxed. He rest his face in the crook of Dick’s neck and breathed in his scent. “ _Thank god._ ” Dick leaned his cheek against Jason’s soft hair. “You know I’d never hurt you right?”

“I know Jason. It’s not you. Trust me when I say that. It’s not you at all.” Dick said, reassuring Jason that this wasn’t his fault. That the reason he wasn’t ready to do anything sexual yet didn’t have to do with him. “I’m sorry for freaking out. It was bad of me. I’m sure I scared you.”

Jason let out a breath but he nodded in agreement.  "You sure did."

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Dickie.”

With their fingers still twined, Dick pulled their hands up and kissed Jason’s. “Want to read to me? I just started a new book.”

Jason chuckled into his shoulder and Dick could feel his warm breath tickling his skin. “Okay.”

They disentangled from each other as Dick climbed back into bed. He lifted the covers up and Jason settled himself so that his back was resting against the bedpost. Dick grabbed the book off his nightstand and used his hand to spread Jason’s legs apart. He plopped himself right in between Jason’s long limbs and leaned back so that he snuggly fit in his arms. He passed the book off to Jason.

“Comfortable?” Jason asked as he settled the book on Dick’s lap.

Dick pulled up the comforter and wrapped them both in it before he replied. “Yep.”

Jason opened the book to the first page and began reading. Dick pressed himself deeper against Jason, feeling warm being all wrapped up in his arms. He listened carefully to Jason’s smooth voice, how he read with just a hint of excitement, so calm and soothing.

A little part of him was still internally freaking out but he pushed it to the back of his mind, only wanting to enjoy himself in the moment.

When he’s ready, he'll tell Jason and from there, he’ll decide what he wants to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Success! Another chapter is out. Only 2 more to go :) Hope you enjoyed! Comments are much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally - got time to edit this so enjoy! It's the moment of truth :)

Jason stepped on the breaks to his motorcycle, slowly coming to a halt. Batman had called the team for a mission. They had been investigating a certain mafia group that was planning a few drug deals at various areas throughout Gotham city. Batman was able to get data on where the trades would be happening and stationed the family at those points.

Jason took up Crime Alley, his home town. He knew it well enough and it was to his advantage. He moved his bike and hid it behind some garbage cans in an empty alley way, keeping it out of sight. He then shot out his grappling gun, hoisting himself up the building and onto the rooftop.

From up above, he could see the vastness of the city, getting a perfect view to keep tabs on anything suspicious going down below.

He pressed a button to his com link.

“In position.”

“Good. Stay on alert,” Bruce ordered.

Jason stayed hidden in the shadows of the buildings, back pressed against cold concrete as he tried to keep his eyes sharp. But his mind was muddled, a certain issue lurking within him. He thought back to a few weeks ago. _That incident._

He got caught up with the atmosphere, his lust overtaking his body. Warmth built within his body, funneling throughout. He wanted so badly to just push Dick down and take him – to claim him as his. But of course he would never do that to Dick. As much as he wanted him, Dick had to give consent for anything to progress.

They hadn’t talked about that incident since, neither saying a word. Both pretending that it never happened even though it very well did.

Jason felt guilty for startling Dick. It was just supposed to be a touch, a kiss. He hadn’t meant to do more but the temptation was hard. His desire to run his hands all over that sun-kissed skin, feeling the curves of his beautiful muscle and the bumps of his scars clouded his mind.

He probably should have asked for permission first. Then it might have prevented this awkward situation they’re currently stuck in. After all, all they’ve ever done was kiss and nothing more.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was a good thing that Dick stopped him. In that moment, he had forgotten about his soul mark, the one resting on his chest. It would have been so easy for Dick to find it, to see it. All it took was shedding his shirt off.

He knows it’ll be an issue if Dick finds out and honestly, Jason was scared. _Scared_ that Dick would leave him. He knows all too well how Dick feels about soulmates, how he believes that the bond between two people means that they belong together. He’ll probably say something about how it’s wrong that he stole Jason away from someone he should be with, who he was fated to be with.

Which Jason finds is complete _bullshit_. Just because two people are soulmates doesn’t mean that it’ll always work out. He knows that. _He’s seen it._

Dick shouldn’t feel bad for a person he’s never met. A person Jason plans to never seek out. He shouldn’t feel guilty or be considerate of another’s happiness. Dick should do what he wants.

But _Dick being Dick_ , he’ll always sacrifice himself for others. Even at the expense of his own.

It frustrated Jason. He wanted to tell Dick his true feelings but he didn’t for the fear that he’d lose Dick. He wanted to delay the inevitable fate for as long as possible. However, it would be _so_ easy if Jason just talked to him, explained the situation and just tell Dick that he loves him. Maybe then Dick would listen to him and he’d feel the same. Or maybe he’d disagree.

Even if Dick wanted to break off this thing he has with Jason, he wouldn’t want that. He’d fight it. He’d fight for Dick because he was _so worth it_. Because Dick had fought for Jason to come home, chased him every chance he got, tried to talk to him, console him and now, Jason was back. And he’d reconciled with his family. He was better now and he was happy. Well not 100% happy but definitely better than before.

He wanted Dick to stop being considerate of others and think for himself. Choose his _own_ happiness.

It was only wishful thinking on his part but if push comes to shove, Jason will chase after Dick even if it took forever. He’d get him back because he was the only person he wanted to spend this lifetime with.

After all, he was given a second chance so why waste it?

A deep sigh escaped his lips. Some time had passed and nothing suspicious had caught his eye. The people down below seemed to be carrying on their business like usual, a few petty crimes were happening here and there which Jason wanted to jump down and help but had to prioritize the mission. It wasn’t anything quite serious as of yet and there were others to fight his battle (just a bit).

The others had reported that explosions had happened in their area and engaged in battle. Jason was ordered to remain on standby just in case so he did.

“Hood – “ It was Tim. He spoke through the com link and sounded agitated. His voice was tight but yet, with a certain calmness and focus.

“Red Robin.”

“Nightwing’s been injured. He was caught in the explosion and received multiple stab wounds.”

Jason felt like the air had been sucked out of him upon hearing that comment. “Fuck! Let me –"

“Negative. His life is not endangered. I have ordered him to return back to the cave. Don’t worry, he’s in the batmobile. Penny One will patch him up. For _now_ – we need your help.”

Jason sucked in a breath, holding it. He wanted to race over to Dick, just to see him to confirm that he was okay. That he’ll get back safely. He knows that he’ll be fine but yet, he was worried. However; he had to prioritize, the safety of the city was important. And he knows Dick would yell at him if he came just to check up on him.

He let out a long sigh. “Okay. Give me the cords.”

“Sent.”

“Be there in five.”

\-------

Before Bruce could even close out the mission and dismiss the team, Jason bolted out of there once he knew he was no longer needed and the rest could clean up the mess. He raced right back to the cave.

He was greeted by Alfred who was seated at the batcomputer, managing the controls. The butler got up from his seat.

“Welcome back Master Jason.”

“Where’s Dick?” Jason panted as he ran towards the older gentleman. “Is he okay?

“Master Dick had sustained minor burns and a few knife wounds. The burns are fine and will heal up. The cuts did require stitching. I prescribed him some painkillers, the drowsy kind. Currently he’s in his room, resting the pain away.”

“Thanks Alf.”

Jason gave the butler a gentle squeeze on the shoulder before he bolted upstairs to the manor and straight to Dick’s bedroom. He gently turned the knob and slowly opened the door, not wanting to disturb Dick in his sleep.

The room was dark with only the moonlight shining through the window as a guiding light. Jason closed the door and quietly walked towards Dick’s bedside. He pulled up a chair as close to the bed as he could get and took a seat. The older man was hidden beneath the covers, breathing quietly while he slept.

Jason couldn’t get a good look at his face but from what he could see, it appeared to be fine. He assumed that the injuries were mainly on other parts of his body.

He reached a hand towards the older male and tenderly brushed aside the hair covering his face. Jason leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

“ _Stupid._ I was so worried about you,” he whispered.

Thank god the injuries weren’t life threatening. It was normal in their line of work to sustain wounds and when it comes to Dick (or even the others), Jason worried about them whether he showed it or not. It was always a gamble every night they went out because sometimes, one of them might not come back. He knows Dick is strong but he’s only human. Which is why Jason would often patrol with him if things seemed a little dangerous.

Dick would always argue that he could handle it and he didn’t need Jason – the independent fool that he is, always needing to do things alone. Jason knows that of course but he wanted to be that extra cushion for him just in case.

Jason had no plans to return back to his place or even leave the vicinity of this room. He was going to stay right beside Dick until he woke up. It was late at night and Jason could feel his lids getting heavy but he persisted. He watched Dick as the man slept. Watched as he’d occasionally toss and turn, flipping to one side and the other. Sometimes he’d irritate his injuries in the process and would groan from the slight pain. Jason would gently caress his hair, threading his fingers through soft locks and soothe him back to sleep.

Eventually sleep overtook him and he passed out in the chair.

When he woke up, it was morning and he could feel the cramps in his body from sleeping in an odd position and on a stiff chair. Jason must have been exhausted to pass out like that, back all slumped and neck craning so close to his shoulder. He stood up and stretched out his muscles, massaging the sore spots, trying to work out the kinks.

His attention fell back upon Dick who was still sleeping. Jason licked his chapped licks, could feel how dry his throat was and how badly he need to re-hydrate himself. He was about to leave to get some water but stopped when he heard rustling. He looked back down at Dick and saw movement.

Dick’s eyelids slowly opened, blinking a few times as he tried to readjust his sight. His head lolled around, scanning the room until he took notice of Jason. Blue eyes widen in surprise and Jason chuckled a little at the reaction.

“Jay?” His voice was hoarse from sleep.

“Yeah Dickie, I’m here.” Jason took a seat on the edge of the bed and the mattress dipped. He moved to feel Dick’s forehead, checking to see if there were any signs of a fever. There was none.

“How you feeling?”

“M’kay. Still kinda woozy,” Dick said and broke out into a silly smile. He brought a hand up to wrap his fingers around Jason’s wrist, guiding his hand to press his palm against his cheek. He nuzzled into the touch.

Jason blushed a little, feeling embarrassed by the gesture. “Dickie.”

“Yeah?”

“I think Alfred might have given you too much drugs.”

“M’mm. Just a tad much,” he slurred a bit.

Dick was dozing off again until he suddenly started shifting around on the bed, trying to push himself into a sitting position.

“Stay down.” Jason said as he attempted to press him back.

“No. I want to sit,” he whined.

Jason sighed but went along with his request. He gently propped a few pillows and helped Dick slide up onto it. The blanket that was covering him fell and pooled around his waist. Jason noticed that Dick was shirtless and now he could see where the wounds were. Bandages were wrapped snug around his chest, extending down to his abdomen.

“ _Fuck._ Where the heck did you get stabbed?”

“Stomach. And some burns. And my thigh.” Dick murmured and pointed at the spots where his injuries lay.

“Tim filled me in on what happened. You shouldn’t have just ran in.”

“I know. But I wasn’t expecting any bombs. At least I was barely in before it exploded.”

Jason clicked his tongue, mimicking Damian’s signature move. “You Dickhead.”

“Play on my name?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Alfred said they weren’t bad.”

“Nah. I was caught off guard after the ex’posion. I’ll just have a few more scars, no biggie. Though they kinda of hurt.”

“Guess the painkillers are wearing off. We’ll have to get you more.”

Dick nodded his head in agreement like a child, grinning. Jason could only shake his head at that gesture as he tried to calm the heavy feeling in his chest. He reached for Dick’s hand, taking it in his own and rubbed his thumb gently in tiny circles.

“I was worried.”

Dick chuckled, like it wasn’t a big deal. “I’m fine.”

“I know. _But still._ ”

“It’s okay Jason. But thanks for worrying.” Dick said and squeezed his hand. “Also I feel dirty. I want to shower.”

Jason wanted Dick to rest a bit more before he did anything strenuous but knowing Dick, he was going to argue that he’s pretty capable of taking a shower on his own. So Jason decided to just roll with it. “Alright.”

Dick tossed the covers aside, revealing what was hidden beneath those blankets and well, not much because _fuck_ , the man was sleeping in his briefs and Jason just couldn’t help but stare. He wanted to tear his eyes away but couldn’t. Well he _could_ but he didn’t.

Jason remembered seeing Dick naked when he was Robin but it wasn’t very often. It was only on nights when they patrolled together and Dick would use the shower in the cave. Usually that constituted a night at the manor since he was too tired to drive back to his place.

The things that Dick’s body did to his teenage mind…still affected him to this day.

He sucked in a breath and let out a long deep sigh. Jason watched as Dick swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up. He watched every single one of his movements, taking notice of the defined muscles on his back and how round and perfect his butt was. As well as his toned legs, such a beautiful golden color. He had bandages wrapped around his left thigh and Jason did remember him mentioning he was injured there as well.

As he continued to observe Dick, he noticed something else, something that seemed to be hidden in his inner thigh. It looked like a mark of some sort but he couldn’t see clearly, could only see the corners of it.

“What’s that on your thigh Dick?” Jason said and pointed.

Suddenly, Dick whirled around in seconds and his face was pale, fear settling into the creases of his face. Immediately he pulled at the comforters and hid his legs behind them.

Then suddenly it sunk in. That was his soul mark. _Dick’s fucking soul mark._ He – He totally had one!

“That’s… your soul mark isn’t it?”

Dick didn’t deny his question and stayed completely silent. He wasn’t even looking at Jason but instead, had his eyes on the ground. And fuck, he looked like he’d seen a ghost or _worst._ Dick’s facial expression was filled with fear. He was so worried, almost shrinking into himself, his shoulders slumping and curling in, making himself look small. His hands clutched desperately onto the covers, knuckles turning white.

“Why – “ Jason paused, trying to formulate words. “Why didn’t you tell me you – you had it?” Jason almost choked out but tried to remain as calm as possible. He was not freaking out. But really, he was. Jason waited for Dick to answer, the room growing eerily quiet.

He watched as Dick fidgeted, wanting to answer but struggling. Jason could feel his blood rushing, pumping his heart as he waited, and holding his breath.

“It’s because I love you,” he whispered, voice so tender, quivering slightly.

Jason wasn’t expecting to hear that and he was taken by surprise. He had a feeling that Dick did but he wasn’t completely sure. And this, well, pretty much confirmed it.

Dick sucked in a breath, voice shaky. “I – I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to know. This mark here,” Dick said as he pointed down at his thigh, still hidden beneath his covers. “It came out of nowhere. And honestly, I didn’t care about it too much. I kept remembering what you told me. That soulmates don’t always work out. I knew that what we were doing was wrong, _is wrong_. It’s completely against the books. That I should go and find my soulmate. But it was _too late_ for me. I just…didn’t care.” Dick paused for a moment and ran his fingers through his bed hair. “Then when you came back… I just –“ A small breath escaped his lips, voice quivering, sounding as if he was about to cry. “Fell in love,” he whispered.

God he was such an _idiot._ Both of them were.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled, feeling relieved but yet frustrated. Frustrated at the fact that they both worried over something like this. That they both lied to each other because one didn’t want to break the rules and one was considerate of the other.

 _It was so stupid. So fucking stupid. Because what the hell?_ They _loved_ each other and that’s all that mattered.

Jason stood up and rounded the corner of the bed, so that he was standing right in front of Dick. The man froze, body going rigid as he kept his attention fixated on his feet. Jason gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, tossing it to the side, revealing the one thing he wanted to keep hidden.

“I also lied. I have one too,” Jason said.

Dick snapped his head up, gaze falling upon the mark on Jason’s chest. Bright blue eyes widen, surprised and confused, yet, blissful. He dropped the covers that he’d been holding to the floor as both hands reached forward. They were unsteady and trembling and Jason could tell that Dick was shaking with surprise at the revelation. Dick gently pressed his fingers to the mark, _feeling it_ , _touching it_ before he flattened his palm, covering the entirety of the mark. Dick seemed so intrigued, just staring at it and examining every inch of him. He was even tracing lines around it. Jason was beginning to grow a little worried but he didn’t pipe a word.

Dick titled his head back, looking up to meet Jason’s green eyes. Their gazes locked and he could see something reflected in those deep blue eyes. Shock?  

“It’s the same,” he whispers.

“What?”

“ _It’s the same as mine._ ”

Suddenly, Jason was yanking Dick onto the bed, heard him yelp and shout his name but he ignored it. Dick fell onto his back and Jason hovered above him, plotted himself right between Dick’s legs as he lifted the right one up, bending at the knee to get a closer look at his mark.

_Fuck._

Dick was right. It was the exact same as his.

_They were soulmates._

“They’re the same. _Fuck Dick. They fucking match_.”

It was the same mark Jason saw every time he’d stare at himself in the mirror. A single blooming rose with leaves sprouting around the petals. It was so beautiful. Jason had always wondered why his mark was a rose this time and what meaning it had. Soul marks generally weren’t random, they had a purpose, a meaning that linked the two together.

So he looked it up.

Roses were about promises, hope and new beginnings as well as the obvious, love. Which kind of suited them well. Okay, really suited them. The love they held for one another and the longing and respect they shared. Jason had criticized fate many times and the theory behind soulmates but well, maybe this _one time_ he could believe in it. Since it was in his favor.

The fact that he died and was brought back to life to become Dick’s soulmate was a miracle. At least in his books. Because Dick never had a soul mark and it was always a strange phenomenon. But the moment Jason was alive again, his soul mark appeared. It was as if it was meant to happen.

Not that being beaten to death and dying in an explosion was fun. But well, it may have been worth it. Because he got to be Dick’s soulmate. Got to have his wish, his kiss he’d dreamed of, and just, being able to be together.

God, he was so _happy_. And he couldn’t stop his lips from curving into a smile. His heart swelled and tears pricked at his eyes. He wanted to cry tears of joy as sappy as that was. His life of suffering was for a better future. A future he will be able to spend with Dick.

“ _Dick._ ”

Dick stopped fidgeting when Jason called his name and pressed a hand over the rose, feeling it and squeezing his thigh, fingers digging into his skin. He could hear Dick’s breathing become erratic, knowing that he was probably flustered. He could see how flushed his face was.

To add fuel to the fire, Jason leaned down and kissed the mark, eyes locking with Dick as he did so.

“ _J-Jay._ ” Dick whined.

“I love you.” Jason said as he continued to press tiny soft kisses on his thigh. “I’ve always wanted you and I’m happy that we’re soulmates.”

Dick tried to squirm out of Jason’s hold but couldn’t as he had a firm grip on his legs, still leaving a trail of lingering kisses on his thigh. “I – I remember you saying how you wouldn’t mind being my soulmate. I uh – I thought about it too. That I also didn’t mind…having you as my soulmate.”

Jason broke out into a grin, watching as his face turned a darker shade of pink. He was so embarrassed.

Jason was just so damn happy. He wanted them to be soulmates so badly, because that would negate all obstacles for them. But even if they weren’t, he’d still want Dick because he’d fallen for him way before this ever came to be. He would still make it work and he’d break every god damn rule to be with him.

“I love you.”

Dick smiled tenderly, his face full of affection. Jason grinned, swiped a thumb across Dick’s cheek and kissed him softly.

“I want to see your mark.” Dick whispered, their mouths still hovering close to each other.

Jason chuckled and leaned back into a sitting position. He grabbed Dick by the hand and pulled him up into his lap, so that his legs were wrapped tight around his waist. Jason kept his hand on Dick’s thighs, squeezing them as one stroked at his mark.

Dick mimicked Jason’s actions, tracing the delicate rose on his chest and pressed sweet kisses to the inked petals. They just couldn’t stop feeling, touching it, making sure that this was real. That their marks wouldn’t just magically disappear.

 _It was definitely real._  

“We got to stop touching each other like this or I’ll go mad crazy.” Jason said.

Dick laughed and kissed him, squeezing their body close. He parted his lips, and sweetly whispered to him. “I love you too. I’m so happy we found each other.”

Jason could only smile and deepened the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally, the secret is out and they both know. These two dorks are finally together :) And now all that's left is the epilogue. Hope you enjoyed how this unfolded! Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Dick stirred in his sleep, eyelids flickering open as he took in the sights before him. He blinked a few times as his vision came into focus. He peered around the room trying to remember what happened until his gaze fell upon Jason.

He felt his face heat up, embarrassed as last night's activities flooded his memory.

 _That's right_. Last night they finally did it. It was their first time.

It'd been about a few weeks since they found out that they were soulmates. Jason wanted Dick's injuries to heal first in fear of the cuts reopening. Which is the reason why he was able to hold back otherwise he probably wouldn't have.

Once Dick had healed up well enough they were back out on the field. After an eventful night, they came back to Jason's place.

The air between them that night felt just right. With how Jason swiftly stripped off his shirt while pulling Dick flush against his body, fingers tinkering with the zipper of his suit as he pulled it down ever so slowly to reveal his beautiful back, they knew they were ready.

The look in their eyes confirmed it.

Dick blushed and buried his face in his pillow, remembering the things they did last night. How Jason was so gentle yet passionate with him. He looked so confident, grinning as he teased Dick. Though he knew Jason was nervous but kept it well hidden. He saw the slight tremor in his fingers and he's sure Jason could hear the loud pounding of his heart.

They kissed, lips touching every inch of their body, leaving marks and bites throughout. Dick laid on his back, his body sinking into the soft mattress as Jason had him pinned.

Dick could remember vividly the gaze reflected in Jason's green eyes, glossed over with lust and want. How his hands felt running all over his body, warmth touching his skin and how fixated he was on the mark, always touching it, kissing it, and nipping at it. How full he felt with Jason buried deep inside of him, thrusting slowly then pounding into him with aggression, finding that sweet spot that sent pleasure throughout his body, had him bucking and wreathing beneath Jason.

The sounds of skin pounding against skin resonated within the room, moans and whimpers mixing in. Sweet sounds of names escaping their lips, sweet nothings being whispered.

 _God_ it felt so right to be held by Jason. And they went at it all night, engrossed in one another.

As Dick shifted in bed slightly, he felt pain shoot up in his lower back. He winced a little. God he was sore. Jason really didn't hold back at all.

He turned to his side, finding himself face to face with Jason. He was still sleeping, his face looking so peaceful and Dick couldn’t help but stare. Suddenly, he felt an arm snake around his waist and he was tugged forward into Jason's chest.

“Go back to sleep,” Jason said, voice all groggy, settling his face into Dick’s hair, pressing a soft kiss.

“You’re awake?”

“Yeah.”

“Did I wake you?”

“Kind of. You kept moving around.”

“Sorry.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Um.” Dick blushed. “Sore.”

Dick could feel Jason smirking. “Then I did well.”

He laughed. “We should get up.”

Jason groaned, wrapping his arms tightly around Dick to trap him. “Can we not?”

“We have to. We’re going to the manor today.” Jason grunted in disapproval and slyly slid his hand over his butt, caressing it while nipping at his collarbone.

Dick sighed in content. “Jason…”

Dick and Jason had planned to tell the family about them, that they’re together and that they’re soulmates because they deserved to know.

He could hear Jason whining like a child. “Don’t want to.”

“ _Come on Jay_.”

Jason unlatched his arms from around Dick only to use them to press Dick against the mattress as he climbed on top of him. His hand wandered down to Dick’s thigh, tracing the side of his legs as he slowly inched towards his soul mark.

“Jay…”

Jason was always touching his mark and he didn’t mind it per say but that area was a tad sensitive and it made his heart flutter. Whenever they’d cuddle, he’d always find Jason’s hand making its way towards his thigh, even if his mark wasn’t visible, he’d just rest his hand there.

Dick would lie if he said he didn't enjoy it because he did. _A lot_.

Dick snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Jason rut into him, his hips rolling against his butt and when the hell had they gotten into this position. With Jason in between his legs and his knees bent and Jason’s member half hard, rubbing between his cheeks.

“Let’s do it again.”

“No Jason. I’m sore.”

Not to lie, Dick would love to do it again but he was so sore and his muscles ached and he wasn’t sure if he could even stand straight.

“I know you want it.”

“I do but seriously Jason. I can't go anymore.” Dick denied him and Jason reluctantly got off of him, letting out a disappointed sigh.

Dick slid into a sitting position, legs crossed and his eyes fell down and he gasped in surprise. “What the hell?!”

The area around his soul mark was covered in red spots, almost as if the rose itself was blooming red. There were kiss marks spread all over his skin, blending in with the bite marks.

He had thought it was weird that his thighs had hurt a little, feeling tingly all over.

“ _Oh_.” That was all Jason had to say.

“You went overboard.”

“A little.”

Dick glared half heartedly at Jason and swung his legs to the side of the bed. He pushed up to stand but his legs immediately gave out. He collapsed to the floor and Jason quickly grabbed his wrist and helped him up.

“Okay so maybe I did do it too hard last night,” Jason said as he lifted Dick and sat him on the edge of the bed.

“You so did!”

“I couldn’t help it,” He grinned. “I've waited too long.”

Well he wasn’t the only one at fault since Dick couldn’t stop either.

He chuckled a little to himself. “Okay. Fine. Help me in the shower then?”

“You’re going to let me shower with you with this?” He says and points down at his semi-hard on.

Dick rolls his eyes. “How about I use my hands.”

“Deal.”

Jason lifted Dick into his arms and whisked him away to the bathroom so they could get cleaned up to visit the family at the manor.

\------

Everyone was seated at the dining room table, having brunch together, with Alfred standing off to the side. Tim and Damian were bickering about something while Bruce was occupied with his cell phone. Probably checking up on reports he was running from the cave.

Dick and Jason ate in relative silence, occasionally exchanging small conversations. Dick was too busy trying to think of how he could just casually ease into the issue instead of rather just being _‘Hey so we’re together.’_

As he was contemplating on how to break the news to them, Tim decided to put in a word.

“Hey Dick, so, are you and Jason going to officially announce that you’re dating?”

Dick dropped his spoon and Jason seemed to have choked on his drink. Of course Tim would have noticed something different between them, he’s Tim after all.

“Tim!” Jason shouted, about to strangle him.

“Well since you already said it, then yeah. We’re dating,” Dick confirmed.

Damian gasped in horror. “I don’t approve!” He shouted.

“We’re soulmates.” Dick added and the whole room became eerily quiet.

“You’re… soulmates?” Tim piped in, eyes wide. “But I thought you didn’t have a mark?”

Dick let out a breath. “I got one about a year after Jason died,” he explained, suddenly realizing that was probably when Jason was brought back to life. Jason hadn’t gone into the specifics but that had to be when. It only took them so long to come together.

“How could you not tell us?” Tim asked, looking a little sad.

“Sorry. I just – I didn’t want everyone to freak out about it.”

“Why would we? We all know how much you wanted a soulmate Dick.”

“I- I know.”

“Where are your marks then?” Damian asked.

“Um – mine is on my inner right thigh…” Dick answered awkwardly. It wasn’t in a spot where he could easily show anyone. Plus it had a bunch of hickies, courtesy of Jason. He couldn't exactly _show_ them.

Jason cleared his throat and finally decided to speak up. “It’s a rose. Mine’s on my chest.” He said and lifted his shirt up for everyone to see.

All eyes were on him as they examined the spot, staring at it intently. He gave them a good fifteen seconds before he pulled his shirt back down.

“We found out coincidentally when Dick was injured that day. We’ve both been keeping it a secret. So – “

“So it took forever for either of you to find out,” Tim said matter of fact.

Dick and Jason both nodded.

“Well – either way, I’m happy for you,” the third Robin smiled, genuinely. “Really happy.”

“I’m not satisfied but well, since it's Todd, I guess I can possibly give my approval of him. He does suit you after all.” Damian had his arms crossed, scowl on his face. He didn't seem too convinced about the idea but he was trying. It was rare for the boy to agree to anything so Dick was happy and proud of him.

Dick laughed, extremely ecstatic that his family was taking this well. Not that he expected them not to but he was worried.

“You better treat him well or I will make your life hell,” Damian directed his threat at Jason and glared him down.

“Brat, you have nothing to worry about. Besides shouldn't you be worried about yourself? How's Jon doing by the way?” Jason sneered.

Damian growled at Jason. That one was a touchy subject. They've been getting along somewhat but it looked like Damian still didn't approve of Jon yet. Still saying he was too nice for his own good.

The two started arguing, Jason taunting him and Damian just arguing back.

Dick ignored them and moved his attention away from the fight and they fell upon Bruce. His heart swelled seeing the small approving smile on Bruce’s face and the softness in his eyes. Dick felt like crying. He’s been with Bruce and Alfred the longest, they both know how much he wanted this. Saw him struggle to understand why he never got one. Watched him grow up still hoping but yet, giving up all hope. Watched him as he saw others find their mates, jealousy burning in him as he struggled to show his happiness for his friends.

He saw Alfred give him the same smile, the butler looking so kind and so much like a grandfather. Though they both already were like father and grandfather to him.

He watched as Bruce got up from his seat and held out an arm, an action so rare. Dick knew what this is meant and it wasn’t often (only once in a blue moon) that Bruce would offer such affection.

He got up and walked towards Bruce, falling into his arms as his guardian, his mentor, his friend, his father figure, gathered him up in a hug. Arms wrapped tightly around his back, Dick burying his face in Bruce’s broad chest, feeling safe and warm and just so happy.

“I’m happy for you Dick. I’m glad you found him.” Bruce said, tone filled with bliss and acceptance.

Tears welled in Dick’s eyes and he wanted to cry and he was probably actually crying, feeling the wetness in his eyes.

“I’m happy for the both of you,” Bruce said and directed his attention to Jason who was staring at them in shock. “Treat each other well.”

Jason's face softened just a bit, only lasting for a few seconds. “Always,” he said with a smirk.

Bruce released Dick from his hold and Tim took the chance to crush him in a hug. “ _God Dick_! I wish you had told me! Damn both of you!” Tim said as he squeezed Dick tight around the waist.

The oldest Robin laughed, wiped at his eyes and returned the hug. “Sorry Timbo. I was just worried.”

“That’s so like you,” Tim pouted.

“Move aside Drake. It is my turn.” Damian came in from the side and attempted to shove Tim away.

“Buzz off.”

“Why you - !”

“Okay stop. There’s enough for me to go around.” Dick said and stretched out his arms for Damian to join.

“Ew no. I'm going to go sneak a hug at Jason instead.” Tim released Dick and moved to attack Jason.

“Nope. Get away.” Jason immediately backed away from Tim as he approached him.

Dick smiled as he watched Jason slap Tim’s hands away as the teen attempted to give Jason a hug. On the other hand, he was surprised by Damian, staring at him as the boy shyly wrapped his arms around his waist. He was never one for showing affection, especially to other people. But well, Dick was an exception. They’ve bonded and established trust between them. He loved the little brat so much.

“Thanks Dami.”

“Tt.”

Alfred joined the fray after, giving both him and Jason a hug, congratulating the both of them. Afterwards, they finished brunch and headed to the living room to play some video games at the request of Damian.

Tim and Damian were setting up the controls as Dick sat on the couch, waiting for them to finish and laughing at them for fighting over something as small as what color controller they wanted to use.

Jason settled beside him and rested his hand on top of his thigh, fingers curling in.

“Jay,” Dick said in a slightly warning tone.

“Don’t worry. I won’t do anything that's not G rated in front of the brats.”

“I know.” Dick smiled.

He placed his hand on top of Jason’s and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

“Ew!” he heard Damian say. “Stop it!”

Hearing that remark, Jason deepened the kiss, threading his fingers in Dick’s hair and tugging him forward so that he was partially on his lap.

Damian yelled even harder and Dick smiled into the kiss. He played along as he climbed onto Jason’s lap and tilted his head to get a better angle.

This time he heard Tim shouting at Damian to not throw the controller.

As rowdy as his family could be when they get together, he loved being around them. And he was so happy to have Jason here with him, as his _soulmate_ , as his _lover_ and as part of the _family_. And he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! Hurray! Thank you to everyone for reading this and I hope you all enjoyed the story :) It's been a while since I've completed a multi chapter story. Feeling accomplished hah. 
> 
> More stories to come in the future :) - (possibly other AUs)


End file.
